Truth or Dare!
by MewRebecky
Summary: Dare Tokyo Mew Mew Characters to do stuff or ask them to tell the truth about any question ; lol
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, let's play truth or dare TMM characters!!

Hehehe!!

Start requesting stuff... :D

For example: [This one is just made up :)]

..........................................................................

Heelllooo!!

Can u make Kish push Masaya off a cliff?? =)

From "Daisy"

...........................................................................

Hmm...

*Calls all characters of TMM* "Hey emergency in my basement....."

-Everyone arrives...-

*Magically, a cliff appears...* "KISSHU, PUSH MASAYA OFF THE CLIFF NOW!!!!"

*Kish pushes Masaya off the cliff* THUD!!

"Woahh..." that looks...... scary o.o

............................................................................

So yeah enter in some stuff :D

Ima just keep the TMM characters in my basement for you to enter some ideas and stuff :D!!

Bec xx


	2. Chapter 2

MewRebecky: Hey and welcome to Truth or Dare!

Ichigo: Um... Rebecky? Are people going to torture Aoyama-kun in this Truth or Dare?

MewRebecky: YES!! They will torture all of you!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Ichigo: Okay o_o ... well someone's had too much coke today....

MewRebecky: AHAHAHAH!! Yep! Now, Disclaimer dude please!

"Disclaimer-Dude": Rebecca does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MewRebecky: Okay, this first review is from HikaruKoaru101!

Ok..  
Ichigo: Tell Kisshu that you love him Forever!  
Kisshu: KIll MASAYA.  
Masaya (A.K.A Treehugger): Let Kisshu kill you!  
Tart and Pudding: Get Married!  
Zakuro: Be nice to EVERYONE for day.  
Ryou: Give Ichigo a Raise!  
and can you tell Kisshu this:  
I LOVE YOU KISSHU!! Me and my friend love you so much!! Hehe you're so  
cute!!  
and tell Masaya this:  
GOD DAMMIT! i hate you so much! GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL LIKE JUMP OFF A CLIFF!  
*glare* damn treehugging hippie!!

Ichigo: Do I have to?!

MewRebecky: YES!! *holds up giant lemon*

Ichigo: Fine. *walks up to Kisshu* Kisshu I'll love you forever!

Kisshu: I love you too kitten!!

Ichigo: *shudders*

Kisshu: Gladly. *walks over to Masaya and stabs him* Die weakling!

Masaya: Why HikaruKoaru101?! *dies*

MewRebecky: o_o *zaps him back to life* He has to stay alive... SO WE CAN KILL HIM SOME MORE MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kisshu: Someone needs to ban her from coke...

MewRebecky: Tart, do you take Pudding to be your wife?

Tart: Yeah, I suppose...

MewRebecky: Pudding, do you take Tart to be your husband?

Pudding: No, Na No Da!

Tart: Why not?!

Pudding: Because I'm already engaged silly, Na No Da!

Tart: Oh... okay then... *teleports away to cry*

Zakuro: Fine... Ichigo, pink really suits you...

Ryou: Ichigo, you get a raise of $1!

Ichigo: YAY!

Kisshu: I'm so loved!! :D! See Ichigo, THEY love me!

MewRebecky: Hehehe, HikaruKoaru101, I do too!

Masaya: WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE ME!!! I'M GUNNA GO CRY AND MAKE OUT WITH A TREE NOW!!! *runs off crying*

MewRebecky: ...That was... scary o_o Anyways, this next review is from Rawrrr It'ss Meggerss XDXDXD !

Hi!:-)

Kish: You're now my big brother! :-)  
Ryou: You're now my boyfriend. :-) I had to do it. XDXDXD  
Masaya: I'm nice!:-) -hugs and puts shock collar around his neck-  
All: See, I'm nice!! XDXDXD -pushes button that activates shock collar-  
All: Who wants the button? XDXDXD

All I got! :-)

Adieu! :-)  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)v

Everyone: Hello!

Kisshu: Um... okay then...

Ryou: Okay.

Masaya: YAY someone likes me!! *gets shocked* OWW!! *starts crying*

Kisshu: *grabs button and goes crazy pressing it over and over!*

MewRebecky: Well that's all for today BYE!!

Ichigo: Poor Masaya :(


	3. Chapter 3

MewRebecky: HELLO!! And welcome to TRUTH OR DARE WHOO!!

Kisshu: Someone's a bit crazy...

MewRebecky: Yeah... it's like 30 mins until I have school so I'm trying to move along with the show a bit =)

MewRebecky: This first review is from Loy

(Grins) This is gonna be fun! Before I crack my knuckles and start... I have  
a question. Are reviewers allowed to give dares more than once?

Okie Dokie! Lets start:

Ichigo: Wear a bikini! And since you are one of my favorites... For truth:  
Rant on how much you hate Ryou Shirogane and how you feel about him being your  
boss!

Lettuce: Be MEAN and CRUEL for a minute to everyone! And tell Pai you love  
him.

Pudding: Call your 'fiance' on the phone, tell him your engagement is off for  
good THEN get married with Taruto! For truth: HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU TELL  
YOUR TWIN BROTHERS APART!?

Mint: Get into a mud wrestling match with Zakuro (Since we ALL know how much  
you love her! (*winks*)

Zakuro: Okay. Since I don't have a dare, let's go for Truth. Who would you  
rather date? Ryou Shrogane or Akasaka Keiichiro? And why?

Pai: Be happy, friendly and SMILE for an entire day! For truth: Being with  
how serious you are, how you can stand being around Kisshu and Taruto?

Taruto: Dress like a girl 'cause you look like one. For truth: Why do you  
think Ichigo is an, I quote 'old hag'?

Kisshu: Steal all of Masaya's clothes and run/fly away with them. For truth:  
We all know your nickname for Ichigo (which is neko-chan) so tell us... What  
is your nickname for EVERYONE else? The other Mew-Mews, Pai and Tart and Ryou  
and Keiichiro?

Ryou: Stand on a table and sing 'I'm a little Teapot' out loud! For truth:  
What kind of girls do you like?

Keiichiro: Give free yummy cakes for ALL the reviewers that have reviewed and  
dedicate it to each one of them! We will feel soo loved...  
For truth: You act like your over 30 but in the TMM game guide, they say you  
are 21. In a website that contains info about Mew Power (The English version)  
they say your 17! So tell us the truth! How old ARE you!?

MewRebecky: Yes!! Dare as much as you like! =)

Ichigo:*puts on pink bikini*

Kisshu:*stares*

Ichigo: Oh! I HATE having Shirogane as my boss! I have to do ALL the work and then I don't get raises! No I actually have to stay in later!! *rawr, rawr, rawr!!* *chew on hair*

MewRebecky: You can stop now... o_o

Ichigo: RRaaaaawwwwwwrrrrrrr!!

MewRebecky: Maybe we should move on... o_o

Lettuce: Mint! Why do you never do anything YOU-STUPID-BAKA!!

Pudding! Why do you always mess around and never actually concentrate on WORKING!!

Ichigo! Why are you rawring!!!!!

*goes spaz* Raawwrr!!!

MewRebecky: o_o

Lettuce: Rawr! Pai! I! Love! Rawr! You!! RAWR!

Pai: *Gives an entirely fake smile* I have a special mute button for them.... rawr... what? All the happy people are rawring o_o

Tarturo: *dresses like a girl* Hehehehe, because it annoys her and she is older than me!

Kisshu: *steals Masaya's clothes* Ew... They smell like trees... I couldn't be bothered to make up any o_o

Ryou:*stands on a table and sings I'm a little teapot* I like... Mew Mews...

Keiichiro: *holds up a ice-cream cake with a picture of Kisshu on it* For HikaruKoaru101 because she loves Kisshu so much =)

*holds up a coffee cake with a picture of Ryou on it* For Rawrrr It'ss Meggerss XDXDXD because she loves coffee and Ryou!

*holds up a triple chocolate mud cake with chocolate chips on it* For Loy =)

*holds up a giant doughnut cake with a picture of Kisshu on it* For Sakura-Chan because Kisshu is THE hottest, cutest, sexiest character EVER in the anime world! =]

*holds up a vanilla cake with rainbow icing and a picture of Pai on it* For XxLettieXPaixX and I have no idea why I'm putting pictures on cakes, so remove them before you eat them please =)

Keiichiro: I am actually 42 shhh... don't tell anyone o_o

MewRebecky: Oh my GAWD!!! *sprints out the door*

Kisshu: WTF??

Ichigo: The bus was outside... o_o

.....

MewRebecky: I'm back so we can now continue =)

Kisshu: Yay! I hope I get more dares to kiss Ichigo =)

Ichigo: *shudders*

MewRebecky: Our next review is from Sakura-Chan!

Ok then...hehe.  
Ichigo: Dare: Slap Masaya! Truth: Who do you like better Ryou or Kisshu??  
Minto: Dare: Wear a clown outfit and sing barbie girl. Truth: Who is your  
bestest friend in TMM?  
Pudding: Dare: Kiss Taruto!! Truth: Do you like Icecream? (lol)  
Zakuro: Dare: Hug EVERYONE you see. Truth: How do you like Pai? (The person)  
Lettuce: Dare: Go Emo/Gothic! Truth: How are you so nice? cuz your really  
kind!  
Pai: Dare: GRIN AND LAUGH XD!! Truth: Do you fancy Zakuro?  
Taruto: Dare: Tell pudding that you luv her more than anything!! Truth: How  
old are you?  
Kisshu: Dare: ** Ryou off. Truth: Can you speak Italian?  
Ryou: Dare: Skip around the cafe Singing: I believe i can fly by Yolanda  
Adams. Truth: Who do fancy in TMM??

lol thats all i think of for now...Oh, and Can you please tell kisshu that i  
have a Plushie (Toy/Teddy bear) of him!! and that he is THE hottest, cutest,  
sexiest character EVER in the anime world! i luv you kisshu! *hugs* ^^

MewRebecky: Hehehe so many people love Kisshu [including me] that we can form an army!!

Ichigo: *slaps Masaya*

Masaya: *runs off crying*

Minto: *Puts on a clown outfit and sings barbie girl* My bestest friend is my tea. *takes a sip*

Pudding: *kisses Tarturo* *eats 8 tubs of ice-cream in 5 minutes* I love it, Na no da!

Zakuro: *hugs everyone in room* I only see Pai as an ally...

Lettuce: *dresses gothic* I-i'm nice? T-thanks.

Pai: *gives a forced grin and fake laughs* No, I do not fancy Zakuro.

Tarturo: Pudding, I love you more than anything! In the original Tokyo Mew Mew I'm 8 but in Mew Mew Power I'm 11...

Kisshu: *Takes all Ryou's clothes and replaces them with girl clothes while Ryou is in the shower* Hmm... I don't know... Posso ora! [I can now!]

Ryou: *starts skipping around the cafe singing I Believe I Can Fly. Ichigo isn't too bad to look at *smirks*

Kisshu: I'm so loved!! Thank you!

MewRebecky: There's one more review left, last time there was only 2 review's but this time I got 3! I feel so special!! :D This last review is from XxLettieXPaixX

Lettuce: Kiss Pai and tell me what it was like?

Pai: I love you!! Your my boyfriend! -huggles Pai-

Ryou: Go in a cage with an man eating lion

Mint: Kiss an... wild, untamed cat

Keiichiro: You have more got command over Deep Blue, make him do what you  
want

That's it for now.

Lettuce: *blushes, kisses Pai then blushes some more*T-tasted like cherries... *blush*

Pai: Okay... *"huggles" back*

Ryou: *goes in cage* Ermm... Can I come out now?

MewRebecky: Meh okay, if you were Masaya I'd say no but you can =]

Ryou: *walks out of cage* Meh heh heh...

Mint: *kisses a wild, untamed cat* Ow!! It scratched me!!

Keiichiro: *Makes Deep Blue wait tables at Cafe Mew Mew*

MewRebecky: Well dinner is ready so I got to go BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4

MewRebecky: Yeah I know I haven't updated for like ages.... don't kill me because I am finally bothering to update this.

Minto: Lazy little –

MewRebecky: What did you just say to me?

Minto: I'm just going to go make a cup of tea...

MewRebecky: You go do that. Hmmm ... Pudding read the first review!

Pudding: Yay, No Na Da! This review is from XxLettieXPaixX

_Hmm, cherries..._

Pai: Even though your my boyfriend, kiss Lettuce and tell me, what was it  
like? Oh and make it quick

Lettuce: How much do you love Pai? But you can't have him, he's mine, sorry  
Lettuce...you can have him in my stories

Mint: you are now married to a hobo and you are now three mouths gone with  
his child, what's it like?

Hobo (Minto's husband): How much do you love Minto?

Zakuro: What's it feel like, knowing Minto still loves you, even though she's  
married and pregnant?

Ryou: Ryou you will jump in the sea where there are killer sharks and stay in  
there for five minutes, your lucky it was gonna be ten minutes

Ichigo: Kiss Kisshu

Masaya: Tell me, what was it like, watching Ichigo kiss Kisshu

That's it for now.

Pai kissed Lettuce quickly and Lettuce turned deep red.

Pai: Okay, I suppose...

Lettuce: Um...

Lettuce turned even redder if that was possible.

Ichigo: She loves him alot...

Minto: Urgh, I need some more tea!

Hobo: Hic! She buyz me free food and beer!

The Hobo finished his bottle of beer and chucked it on top of a pile of about 30 bottles.

Zakuro: That is very disturbing.

Ryou goes off to get to know his new killer shark friends.

Ichigo kissed Kisshu and turned into a cat. She then ran around in circles for no apparent reason until Kisshu kissed her again and she changed back to normal.

Masaya: I'm going to go plant some trees.

Masaya started to walk out.

MewRebecky: You're not allowed to leave! There are still more people wanting to torture you!

Masaya: Oh, great.

MewRebecky: Lettuce read the next review!

Lettuce: O-okay, this next review is from Loy

HAHAHA! (Falls out of chair while trying to breathe) That was AWESOME! And  
(GASP!) how do you know I love chocolates!? Triple chocolate mud cake with  
chocolate chips!? Oh gawd! Rebecky I love you! ..Not that way, okay? I'm a  
girl if your wondering. (Eats cake).

Heh, I made Ichigo wear a bikini for Kisshu-kun! Pudding and Mint didn't do  
my dares... wah. Stupid schools, always ruining our fun!

Pudding and Mint: Since you didn't my dares last chapter... do them in the  
next chapter!

Zakuro: For dare, act like Britney Spears and sing 'Oops! I did it again'.

Aoyama Masaya: Wear nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and go dance in a  
blizzard.

Kisshu: Hug both Taruto and Pai.

Ichigo: For truth, tell us something about Masaya that you really hate!  
Besides being Deep-Blue and trying to kill you.

That's it.. for now. Give me time to think for more ideas.

Great story! Thanks!

MewRebecky: YAY I'm awesome!

Pai: She said the story was awesome. Which in fact, doesn't make you awesome as she was referring to the story.

MewRebecky: Shut up Mr. Negative or I will make you swim with the sharks like Ryou had too!

Pai: …

MewRebecky: I just randomly said triple chocolate mud cake with choc chips… they didn't? I can't even remember what the dare was…

Rebecky walks out of the room to check what their dares were…

Everyone: o.o

Pai: she's going the wrong way…

Rebecky comes back a few minutes later.

Pai: The computer's the other way.

Rebecky: I know… I went and asked her…

--

Pudding: Call your 'fiance' on the phone, tell him your engagement is off for  
good THEN get married with Taruto! For truth: HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU TELL  
YOUR TWIN BROTHERS APART!?

Mint: Get into a mud wrestling match with Zakuro (Since we ALL know how much  
you love her! (*winks*)

--

Rebecky: I don't know how I didn't end up doing them.

Pudding calls up her fiancé and tells him she can't marry him. Pudding and Tarturo have a fake wedding, as they are too young to marry.

Pudding: I wrote their names across their forehead, Na No Da!

Minto and Zakuro have a mud wrestling match and Zakuro won.

Ryou: … Scary but oddly entertaining…

Rebecky: o.o

Zakuro climbed on top of a table and sang Opps I Did It Again with dance moves.

Masaya put on some swimming trunks and went to dance in a blizzard.

Ichigo: He's just so… tree-hugger-ish… yes, I do actually realise that…

Rebecky: o.o

Masaya came back shivering.

Masaya: Can I go home to recover?

Everyone except Ichigo: NO!

Rebecky: You have to be here to torture!

Upon hearing this Masaya slowly began creeping towards the door.

Rebecky: GET BACK HERE!! Minto read the next re- oh… your all muddy… Zakuro and Minto quickly have a shower!! Tarturo read the next review.

Tarturo: This next review is from CharissaHallows

Okay! HIYA KEICHI-KUN!  
Keiichiro- You are now my boyfriend. Which technically means you are my own  
personal little worshipper and I am your GOD! Bow down before me! pwetty  
please??

Ryou - admit that you love Ichigo.  
Ichigo- admit that you love Ryou than make out with him.

Kisshu - follow Mint saying I love you!  
Mint - everytime he says I love You slap him with a tea pot

Tart - profess your undying devotion to old hags  
Pudding - Giggle for an hour

Lettuce - Kiss Zakuro and profess to being a lesbian  
Zakuro - knock out lettuce

Pai - act like a monkey

Luvs, hugs and kisses

KISSA

Keiichiro bowed down to his god, Kissa. Then Minto and Zakuro came back, now mud-free.

Ryou: Fine, I love Ichigo.

Ichigo turned red upon hearing this and Masaya balled his hands into fists.

Ichigo: I love you too…

Ichigo and Ryou then started to make out and Masaya went to the corner and cried.

Kisshu started following Minto around saying "I love you" over and over and Minto responded by hitting him multiple times with a tea pot.

Ichigo and Ryou were still making out when Tarturo declared that he loved old hags and Ichigo stopped kissing Ryou to give Tarturo a look of horror, Pudding started laughing her head off. This then ended Ryou and Ichigo's make-out session.

Lettuce kissed Zakuro and said that she is a lesbian. When she heard this she grabbed the teapot off of Minto and used it to knock Lettuce out.

Rebecky: That wasn't very nice!

Zakuro: She's gone crazy…

Rebecky: Fair enough.

Pai started acting like a monkey, which only made Pudding laugh harder.

Rebecky: Okay… You can stop now Pudding. Pai read the next review!

Pai: This review is from Rawrrr It'ss Meggerss XDXDXD (XOXOXO Werpire XOXOXO now I think…)

Hi! =)

All: I'm sleepy..and I should be getting ready for shcool.  
Keiichiro: Actually, I think coffee sucks =3 But cappachinos and  
frappachinos..are awesome! =) They make me veryy hyperr!! =)  
Ryou: HI! -huggles- |

All I got! =3 Plus, if I don't get changed soon, my mom and dad might start  
yelling. =3

Adieu!  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)v

Everyone: Hello!

Keiichiro: I'll keep that in mind.

Ryou: Hello.

Rebecky: You do know that he was making out with Ryou a few moments ago?

Ryou shot an evil glare at Rebecky, who responded by pretending to cry.

Rebecky: Zakuro read the next review!

Zakuro: This next review is from HikaruKoaru101.

hehehe i HAVE to do another one! X3

Ichigo: Dump masaya and kick him in the balls (lol), Make-Out with Kisshu,  
Dance with Pudding to Dum dadi do by Nightcore.  
Zakuro and Minto and Pudding: GET DRUNK!!  
Keiichiro: MAKE CAKES AND GIVE 'EM TO EVERYONE!

Ok i have a couple of questions for some of the cast:  
Kisshu: Why are you so Sexy??  
Taruto: Are Kisshu and Pai your Bros?  
Minto: Have you ever Bunjee jumped out of a plane??  
Ichigo: WHY DON'T YOU LOVE KISSHU?! JESUS CHRIST! YOUR MY FAVE CHARACTER BUT  
YOUR A DITZY STRAWBERRY BAKA AT TIMES! HOW ON EARTH, MARS AND THE MOON CAN YOU  
LOVE THAT TREE-HUGGIN' HIPPIE MASAYA AOYAMA WHEN THERE IS A HOT ALIEN WHO  
LOVES YOU??! WA!! GET A FRICKIN BRAIN!

Um...hehe sorry Ichigo! *peace sign*  
Oh! and can you tell Masaya from my friend that "He's a Gay retarded weirdo  
and NEEDS to run away to America and jump off a cliff into a pool of deathly  
human eating sharks." Sorry to Ichigo (again) but it needs to be done.

XD hehe Arigato!! *hugs and kisses Kisshu* Bye bye Kisshu-kun!! luv ya!

Ichigo dumped Masaya and kicked him in the balls, he was still in the corner so he just started crying again, he cried even harder when Ichigo started making out with Kisshu.

Masaya: I-ichigo? W-why are y-you whoring a-around? I me-mean Ryou AND Kisshu?

Masaya got punched in the face by Ryou and kicked in the stomach by Rebecky.

Masaya: W-why Rebecky?

Rebecky: Because I don't like you and you're "ruining the moment"

Masaya returned to crying and Rebecky smiled in triumph.

Zakuro, Minto and Pudding got drunk.

Zakuro stumbled around the room and tripped over the passed out Lettuce multiple times. Minto started smashing teapots. Ichigo and Pudding started dancing to Dum Dadi Do by Nightcore.

Keiichiro made cakes and gave them to everyone.

Rebecky: Sorry, but I can't be bothered writing all the different cakes and people -.-

Kisshu: I'm just naturally sexy I suppose.

Tarturo: No, we don't even look anything like each other!

Ichigo: Umm… I don't know… Pass?

Ichigo smiled dumbly. Masaya just continued crying. Kisshu smirked.

Kisshu: Bye.

Rebecky: Kisshu read the next review!

Kisshu: Oki dokey, this last review is from RandomSquirrel!

mental much... BUT SO FUNNY!  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Erm...  
Ryou kiss ichigo  
Umm...  
Masaya... do us all a favour n get shot or blown up or... something like  
that!  
Zakuro... GIVE PAI A HUG!  
Pudding... Give tart a big kiss!  
Masaya (again) Wait tables in ichigo's outfit (Customers immediately be sick  
and run out)  
Ugh! I REALLY wish i didn't have that in my head...

Rebecky: Urgh… They already did!

Ryou kissed Ichigo and Masaya got shot and had to go to hospital.

Rebecky: He'll be back! Mwahahaha! I will tell him that Ichigo wants to talk to him about their relationship. Yay, I'm so evil!

Zakuro hugged Pai and Pudding kissed Tarturo, who pretended he didn't want to be kissed but really did.

Masaya ran from hospital to see Ichigo.

Masaya: Hi Ichigo!

Rebecky: She doesn't love you I lied. Now wait some tables.

Masaya waited tables in Ichigo's outfit because in his spare time he is a cross dresser, when not saving and planting trees. All the customers ran out screaming except for one old man who seemed to be particularly interested…

Ryou: Um… sir? Can you like… leave?

Old Man: Okay…

The old man took one last longing glance at Masaya before leaving.

Everyone was staring at horror at Masaya who was dancing around Café Mew Mew.

Rebecky: Urrrghh… Rate and Review please! OMG that old man is at the window!!! Ryou, get a baseball bat or something!


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecky: Errr... I'm going to update this because Chris and Nick are talking about Maggoty Cheese. A conversation I really don't want to get involved in...

Everyone hears Masaya giggle from the next room.

Rebecky: Err... *sweat drop*

Kisshu walked up to Rebecky and whispered something in her ear.

Rebecky: Oh my gawd! Uh um... Kish, make sure Ichigo doesn't follow me...

Rebecky grabs a baseball bat and walks out of the room. Ichigo immediately tries to follow but is stopped by Kisshu and Zakuro. A few seconds Rebecky comes back dragging a badly bruised Masaya by the ear.

Pudding: What was he doing? Na no da!

Rebecky: He was....uhhhh... opening up my Christmas presents!

Pudding, upon hearing this hit Masaya over the head with the baseball bat that Rebecky so slyly passed her.

Rebecky: Okay! Pudding read the first review!

Pudding: Okay, na no da! This review is from MrsHikaruHitachiin!

_heyy MewRebecky and my TMM fweinds!! (NOT Masaya)  
my username has changed from HikaruKaoru101...x  
So yeah this is me, the crazy Kisshu-fangirl!!  
lol._

1. Since its nearly Christmas, EVERYONE party at Cafe mew mew, Give christmas  
cards and Make-out under-neath the  
mistle-toe (Lettuce and Pai, Kisshu-kun and Ichigo-chan, Taruto and Pudding,  
Minto and a OC (you pick the name!), Zakuro and...RYOU!! XD)  
2. While the party is going on, Masaya you can sit out in the cold planting  
trees and running away from that old perverted man that was in the last  
chapter.  
3. The rest of you characters and Rebecky, Cheer and act jolly when you see  
Masaya running away.

Thats all i got...^^  
oh, and I LOVE YOU KISSHU-KUN! *Hugs and quickly makes out with kisshu*  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Rebecky: Hello!

Everyone except Masaya and Rebecky: HELLO!!!

Rebecky magically zapped some mistletoe above everyone's heads except for Masaya and her (I don't feel like making out with any randoms at the moment) and Lettuce and Pai, Ichigo and Kisshu, Tarturo and Pudding, Minto and her hobo husband and Zakuro and Ryou started making out. Rebecky pretended that she wanted to make out with Masaya outside (as if!!) and locked him outside with the perverted old man where he had a weird conversation with the man, ran away to plant a tree, ran away again and planted some more trees. Inside, Rebecky put on some music and got out some food and drinks. Whenever anyone saw Masaya running away from the old man they cheered and chucked half-eaten cupcakes at him, which he picked up and ate.

Kisshu: Uhh... bye?

Masaya walked back inside.

Rebecky: HEY! Didn't I lock that?

Masaya: Uhh... no, I just wanted to plant some trees...

Rebecky: *sweat drop*Kisshu read the next review please.

Kisshu: This review is from CharissaHallows.

_HIYA KEICHI-KUN!  
Keiichiro- I love you! You are so cute! Even thugh I started watching bleach  
and kinda also love Bykuya... but anyway! make me some cakes please!_

Ryou - kiss every girl within ten meters of you full on the lips  
Ichigo- er... cook dinner for Ryou, and then propose to him!

Kisshu - You are cute as well! If i wasn't into humans, i would so claim  
you. Okay. maim torture and destroy masaya  
Mint - i understand your tea obsession. i have one as well. divorce the  
hobo.

Lettuce - give ichigo a wedgie, steal Ryou's underwear, and run around with  
hem on your head  
Zakuro - have "emotions"

Pai - convince tart you love Pudding

Luvs, hugs and kisses

KISSA

Keiichiro: Hello!

Keiichiro makes you one of each type of cake in existence.

Ryou was standing next to Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce. When he kissed Ichigo, she turned into a cat and ran around in circles before Kisshu happily turned her back, when he kissed Zakuro, he immediately got kneed in the groin and when he kissed Lettuce she turned bright red and stumbled a bit. Ichigo cooked dinner for Ryou and proposed to him. Ryou declined her offer saying she tried to poison him with her offering of food.

Kisshu: See Ichigo? I'm CUTE!

Rebecky gets a weird look at this moment, blushes, shakes her head and tries to look 'calm and sophisticated'. Kisshu grabs a golf club and uses it to break every bone in Masaya's body. Rebecky leaves him like that for a minute then revives him.

Kisshu: Why did you do that?

Rebecky: ... Other people might want to hurt him, you will get more opportunities I'm sure.

Mint divorced the hobo and went back to drinking her tea.

Lettuce gave Ichigo a wedgie and stole Ryou's underwear. She placed them on her head then ran around the cafe. Zakuro smiled and had a proper conversation with Ichigo about wedgies.

Pai: Tart, I love Pudding.

Tarturo: You do not!

Pai: Yeah I do. I wrote her love letters see?

Pai passed Tarturo some poems and letters and Tart looked at them then went over to Pudding to make sure she still loved him.

Rebecky: Ooookay.... Umm... Pai read the next review.

Pai: This review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare.

_Hobo: Kiss Minto!_

Pai: -huggles- I love you!!

Lettuce: Here, you can date Tajki Pai's little brother -pushes Tajki to  
Lettuce-

Masaya: Did you know... one of my friends is a big fangirl of you

Ryou: Have fun? -smirks-

Keiichiro: Can I have an cake please -puppy look-

Zakuro: Kiss Mint!

Hobo: Have an rant on about how Zakuro should not kiss your wife and who is  
having you child

The hobo kissed Minto, even though their divorced and Minto hit him over the head with a teapot.

Rebecky: Where does she get all those teapots?!

Pai: ...Okay...

Lettuce caught Tajki and blushed because she still had Ryou underwear on her head which she quickly removed and chucked away.

Lettuce: Uhh, thanks?

Masaya: Yay! I have ONE fangirl!

Ryou: Not really.

Keiichiro makes a cake.

Keiichiro: Here. Just don't tell Kissa there was one more left...

Zakuro kissed Minto and the Hobo started ranting to Zakuro that she shouldn't kiss his wife.

Zakuro: She divorced you... and you're clearly drunk.

Rebecky: Hobo read the next – wait, no you smell bad. Zakuro read the next review.

Zakuro: This review is from Senom299.

_Oh I wanna make ppl suffer! I'm making Kisshu suffer tonight :D mostly._

Kisshu: Dye your hair blonde and dress up as Zelda from Legend of Zelda!  
*hands him a dress* And undress in front of everyone. xD

Kisshu: give Pudding sugar :D

Mint: *steals her tea* I hate you... yeah, that's it.

Kisshu: Kiss Masaya

That's all I got :D

Masaya: Yay, I'm not suffering!

Rebecky: Uh... Kisshu's going to kiss you...

Masaya: Oh... umm...

Rebecky: *cough* gay *cough*

Kisshu dies his hair blonde and dresses like Zelda in front of everyone. Everyone except Masaya covers their eyes or looks away. Kisshu gave Pudding sugar and she started (literally) bouncing off the walls. Mint immediately gets out a new teapot and makes some more tea. Kisshu scowled kissed Masaya (EW!) and ran to the bathroom to get rid of the taste of plants. Masaya just stands their smiling.

Rebecky: AHHH my eyes! They BURN!! This next review is from Strawberries-and-Cream-08

_YAY thanks for posting my review!  
(Hugs Ryou for no apparent reason)_

Rebecky: *sweat drop* heh heh heh... wanna know a secret? I post EVERY review I get! No more reviews left so BYE!!


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecky: Hello everyone. I feel like I just got ran over from my bellybutton down -.- There's a buy going around my family; first dad, then my sister, then me. Yesterday at about 6.00 pm I threw up and I just finished at 4.30 am. I kept spewing every 10-60 minutes and woke up at 11:30am.

Ichigo: Ew...

Rebecky: Yep! Ichigo read the first review!

Ichigo: This first review is from MewMewCreme

_Me: YOU ARE ALL DOOMED!  
Neoson: what the? i don't even want to know, I'm just going to take this  
chainsaw and kill that dude (Points at Masaya) First I will plunge the  
chainsawy in your heart and- (goes on very descriptive death)  
me: uh... MASHA! DATE ME!_

I will have more dares and stuff next time, I just cant think right now...

~*Plushie*~

While Neoson is describing his death, Masaya sneaks into his corner and hides. Masha goes up to his new girlfriend and starts flying around her head.

Rebecky: Masaya everyone can still see you, idiot! Pudding read the next review.

Pudding: This review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare, Na No Da!

_Mint: MINT! You divorced?! Poor hobo and your having his child, haha!_

Lettuce: What's Tajki like?

Pai: I want you to wear a mini skirt and tank top and I want pictures!

Zakuro: I don't like you for some reason... jump off a cliff

Keiichiro: The cake was nice! Arigato!

Ichigo: Kill Ryou with an baseball bat, Oh and can I help too?

Pudding: Kiss Taruto

Minto just continued drinking her tea. Lettuce blushed.

Lettuce: U-uh...

Pai puts on a mini skirt and tank top and sends you some pictures. Ichigo steals the camera and posts these pictures on the internet. Zakuro jumps off a cliff and Rebecky revives her.

Ichigo: Ok!

Ichigo and Ryou's Worst Nightmare got baseball bats and used them to kill Ryou. Rebecky revived Ryou. Pudding kissed Tarturo.

Rebecky: Tarturo read the next review!

Tarturo: This review is from CharissaHallows

_HIYA Everyone! Me again!  
Keiichiro- I know you gave her a cake... *growls menacingly* go an wait in a  
closet for me. *plans unspeakable things*_

Ryou - You big meanie! How could you turn down Ichigo! other than that, i  
have nthing to say to you.  
Ichigo- Did you know that Ryou isreally Alto? that cat that kept kissing  
you!

Kisshu - I really like you. *GIVES BIG KISS* hahaha take that you  
cake-baking maniac!  
Mint - drink gallons upon gallons of beer and make out with Ichigo.

Zakuro - relax and chill out. You rock! And mint is so totally in love with  
you!

Luvs, hugs and kisses ( apart from to Keiichiro! You cake-fiend!)

Kissa

Keiichiro went into the closet with a scared look on his face. Ryou just stood there smirking. Ichigo shudders.

Ichigo: Yes... I kinda found out when he landed on me, stupid baka.

Kisshu smirked.

Kisshu: Ichigo, why can't you see that I'm better than Masaya?

Ichigo stood there pouting until Minto(drunk because of the gallons of beer she'd been drinking) started making out with her. Zakuro walked away with a scared look on her face.

Everyone except Keiichiro: Bye!

Rebecky: Uh oh... don't think Keiichiro will be out for a while... Kisshu read the next review.

Kisshu: This review is from Animeizlyfe

_Um...i just wanna say sorry to Kisshu for my obesessive Fangirling over him..  
i can't help it! your just so cute!  
-huggles kisshu-  
So now people...i am a obesessive RYOU fangirl!! woo!! XD  
-Huggles and kisses ryou- hehehe...x_

Oh, and Ichigo? i now don't mind you and Masaya together..your actually quite  
cute! =3  
(I know...i DO think i've gone completly bonkers...)  
But Kisshu and you will all ways be the cutest couple in TMM!!  
X3  
Ne..i can't think of any dares today...(My friend says i'm having a 'Blonde'  
day.) lol.

Byee Ryou-kun!! -waves-  
see ya guyz!!

Kisshu: See Ichigo!! You must be blind to not see my evident good looks! How can you think her and MASAYA are good together?! HOW! Your right about how me and Ichigo are the best couple though, yay!

Ichigo just stood there smirking.

Ryou: Bye.

Rebecky: Haha, Ryoou and Kisshu sure are popular. Ryou read the next review.

Ryou: This review is from Naomi-x

_LOL i like this game :P yours is the best truth or dare! lool  
um okay.._

Masaya: Strip and dance nude infront of Kisshu Pai and Taruto  
Minto: Give up tea for a month  
Zakuro: Steal Mintos hobo  
Kisshu: Take ichigo to your room, lock her in and try to... you know. :P Have  
fun :) Also take masaya so he has to watch  
Ichigo: Let Kish do his stuff LOL  
Masaya: Watch Ichigo and Kisshu  
Keiichiro: make out with ryou and propose to him

Thats all i can think of now... :) Oh and btw KISH I LOVE YOU,YOU SEXY BEAST!  
LOOL see Ichigo you should go with kisshu not masaya! he has way more fans!! -  
Sniffs ichigo - EW You smell of trees! Stupid Masaya making ichigo smell xP  
MASAYA NO-ONE LIKES YOU!! NOT EVEN YOUR MAMA!!

Rebecky: The BEST truth or dare? Oh my gawd!

Rebecky starts running around in circles for no real reason.

Masaya stripped infront of Kisshu, Pai and Tarturo, who were instantly blinded. Rebecky stopped running around in circles and stared hitting Masaya with a baseball bat.

Rebecky: Feral little weirdo!

Minto chucked away her tea with a pissed off look on her face. Zakuro started flirting with Minto's ex-husband hobo. Kisshu, Ichigo and Masaya went into a bedroom where Kisshu-.

Rebecky: Heh heh heh, Let's talk about something else, shall we?

Keiichiro made out with Ryou and proposed to him. Ryou declined and ran away to hide.

Rebecky: Oh my gawd! What about Kissa!! =o

Rebecky and Kissa started hitting Keiichiro with a baseball bat and he sorta... died so Rebecky had to revive him. Kisshu and Ichigo came out of the bedroom while Masaya stayed there crying.

Rebecky: This next review is from randomlvr1.

_I loved the plot, even though there are a few spelling and grammar errors...  
Well, now that I'm done criticising, here comes my request!  
Ichigo: Drink this strawberry smoothie! (Which, in fact, has a love potion  
that will make you fall in love with he first male you see that is under 20  
years old [and it's not Masaya because he has been lying this entire time; he  
is a she!])  
Ryou or Kish: Enjoy the effects of Ichigo!  
Mint: So, you are so awesome!...but I want to have some fun so...pull a  
Britney and dance to 'Womanizer'!  
Pai: You are also awesome, but...cut off your little side ponytail thingy and  
BURN it! (The darn thing annoys me!)  
Keiichiro: Do something more interesting...bake a lotus paste moon cake, with  
no egg yolk in the center! (and, if you don't know what that is, just pretend  
you do...)  
Masaya: Mother Nature does not love you!...she loves me! So, I predict, that  
a tidal wave shall come and pick you up, and you will be eaten by a giant sea  
serpent. And my predictions are always true!  
Tart: Question: How did that first candy drop you ate taste like? (You know,  
the one you 'shared' with Pudding. And if you don't know, then just forget  
it.)_

Toodle-o!  
~randomlvr1

Rebecky: Are the spelling errors in the reviews or what I write? If the reviews it's because I don't fix their mistakes... and I use Australian gramma. Hehe Masaya is a girl.

Ichigo drank a strawberry smoothie while Rebecky was laughing at Masaya. Ichigo started following Ryou around.

Ichigo: Ryou, you're hot!

Ryou: Uh... Ok?

Minto started dancing to womanizer, badly. Pai cut off and burnt his "side ponytail thingy" Keiichiro made a lotus paste moon cake, with no egg yolk in the centre. A tidal wave came and swept Masaya up, where he got eaten by a sea serpent and was revived by Rebecky.

Tarturo: It tasted like strawberries...

Rebecky: Okay, there are no more reviews. If this sounded rushed, that's probly because I was rushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecky: Yay, I feel the need to right after my weird TMM/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings dream.

Kisshu: What happened in this dream?

Rebecky: You don't want to know.

Lettuce: W-what about me, do I want to know?

Rebecky: Uhh... Kisshu, Lettuce and Pai don't wanna know :S

Pai: What don't I want to know?

Rebecky: Ahhh!!

Rebecky is bright red and sorta scared of the three standing there.

Rebecky: I'll tell me reviewers...

Rebecky casts a magical spell so none of the TMM characters can hear her say what she's saying next...

Rebecky: Urgh... In my dream, Aliens could make their true love pregnant without... you know... and Pai and Lettuce were gunna... try to have a baby... but for some reason I got pregnant... then I had to go get Pai for some award thing he was late for, and I found him under all these trees [like the ones at the golf club I love to sit at] then we were in this big awards ceremony [sorta like what they have at my school, it was in my school hall!!] and everyone was dressed in white, except me and Pai, I was in jeans and a bright yellow top, and he was in normal clothes. And there was Albus Dumbledore and Gandalf sitting there [I have no idea why].  
I read a book yesterday and it said to base stories on real events... and lots of this stuff was real, it was MY school hall! MY place where I sit and write when my mum plays lawn bowls. Maybe I should make this into a story... should I? Poor Kisshu :([ I want to stay a Kisshu fangirl]

Rebecky takes of the spell.

Kisshu: Was your dream about me Rebecky?

Rebecky: S-sort of...

Kisshu: Yay! See Ichigo, I'm irresistible.

Rebecky: Oh I feel guilty... to a cartoon! WHHAAAA!!

Everyone: Huh? O.o

Rebecky: Heh heh heh... Nothing.... Lettuce read the first review!

Lettuce: T-this review is from Panda-Neko.

_Kish: Your now my pet! What exactly do aliens eat, though?  
Masaya: Eat a spider  
Ichigo : Pay Tart 40$  
Ryou: Bake a cake then eat the whole thing  
Mint: Stop driking tea for a month  
Zakuro & Lettuce: Switch personalities for a day  
Pudding: Jump on a bed for 20 minutes  
Tart: Jump with Pudding  
Akasaka: Sit back and watch_

'~Panda~'

Kisshu: Me? Your PET? I'm an alien, not a cat.

Ichigo: Oi!

Kisshu: Sorry Koneko-chan. You can be my pet.

Kisshu raised his eyebrows suggestively and Ichigo slapped his arm. Masaya ate a daddy long legs, then he cried in the corner because he had hurt his beloved mother nature. Ichigo grudgingly gave the midget $40 of her hard earned money. Ryou baked a cake and ate it all. Mint just sat there.

Minto: Last episode I was asked to give up tea for a month. Sorta short for ideas aren't you? That's the oldest thing you can do to me, and I'm so over it.

Zakuro started braking plates, blushing and repeatedly apologising for things that weren't her fault. Lettuce stood in the corner with crossed arms and an unreadable expression. Pudding jumped on the bed with Tarturo 40 times. Keiichiro just sat and watched the scene unfold.

Rebecky: This review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare. Heh heh, she won't be happy about my dream... or maybe she'll want to be me in the dream XD

_I'm back with some dares, haha_

Pai: Noo! How could you?! Why'd ya go and cut you side ponytail off, it was  
so KAWAII!! Oh and arigato to the pictures Pai-kun! I have them all over my  
bedroom wall

Lettuce: I take it Tajki must be fun? Has he been perverted yet? If he  
hasn't, he will soon, her's just like Kisshu XD

Taruto: Did you enjoy the kiss?

Keiichro: Make a cake for Kissa!

Zakuro: Confess your undying love to Mint's ex-husband

Kisshu: Make out with...MASAYA! I know, i'm cruel and... sick XD

Ryou: You have a new girlfriend and she hates you, KILL HER!

Deep Blue: Spiritchram pointed this out to me and it right! If I hadn't meet  
you yet and you had your back to me, it would look like your a women

I'm done now...until next time XD

Pai: Okay...

Lettuce: No.

Rebecky: Woah, she didn't even blush!

Tarturo: No comment.

Keiichiro made a cake for Kissa and is hoping Kissa doesn't want to kill him anymore.

Zakuro went bright red.

Zakuro: H-hobo, I-I L-love y-you.

Hobo: ...

Minto: But Zakuro!!

Zakuro: Uhh... I'm gunna go... call me if I get anymore dares.

Zakuro ran out of the room. Kisshu made out with Masaya and ran out to clean his teeth a million times.

Rebecky: Ewww....

Ichigo was staring at Masaya, who was liking his lips, with a horrified look on his face.

Ichigo: E-ew!

Rebecky: Exactly.

Ryou killed his girlfriend because she hated him.

Deep Blue: Shut up! It's not my fault. It's Masaya's because he's really a girl, so I'm half girl.

Deep Blue sat in Masaya's crying corner and had some depressing thoughts.

Rebecky: Ok, Ichigo read the next review.

Ichigo: This review is from You turn heads. I break necks.

_Okay, *Cracks knuckles* Lets begin...  
Changed my name...Do you like it?  
TRUTH!  
Ryou, what would you do if masaya hurt ichigo (YOUR strawberry!) I think you  
would kill him and burn his body and my friend thinks you would hit him with a  
frying pan :)  
DARE!  
Keiichiro...Give my friend KeiichirosGirl427 a hug! And a cake!  
Oh i wanna cake too!  
Masaya...Date the strange old man that likes your cross dressing ways! (I'm  
so evil!)  
Pai...Dress up in sailor moon outfit and repeatedly hit masaya over the head  
with the weapon.  
Okay thats all ive got for now!  
Teleports out then comes back.  
Forgot to hug Ryou-kun!  
*Hugs Ryou*  
Buh-Bye!_

Rebecky: Yep! Just don't break my neck! :D

Ryou: I would beat him to death with a frying pan then burn the body!

Rebecky: Kissa might kill him for this...

Keiichiro hugged KeiichirosGirl427 and baked her and you turn heads. I break necks a cake each. Masaya went on a date with the strange perverted old man. Where Pai dressed up in a sailor moon outfit and repeatedly hit Masaya over the head with the weapon.

Ryou: Uh... bye.

Rebecky: Ryou read the last review! There was only four because I'm updating faster than usual...

Ryou: This review is from Animeizlyfe.

_Ok, after a couple of hours thinking i have decided that...I LOVE KISSHU-KUN  
AGAIN!  
-gives kisshu big massive hug-  
^^ hehe sorry Ryou-kun! i still think your hot but kisshu is SEXY(and that  
makes a BIG difference!)._

Okay, heres some rather stupid dares (and random comments) from the top of my  
head!  
Minto ~ You are NOW, yes right now, Married to Hobo again!!  
-claps- WOO!! XD  
Zakuro ~ How the hellz are you so pretty??  
Ichigo ~ YAY! your my fave character y'know...and you suit pink and black  
REALLY good because i saw a drawing of you on deviant art with those colour  
clothes on!  
Kisshu ~ MY KISSHU-KUN! -fangirl squeal- XD  
Ryou ~ I love you!! (not as much as Kisshu though.)  
But your still hot...and Do you like lettuce?? (I bet you'll blush!!)But  
seriously, Do you?? cuz shes really sweet and your one of my fave pairings!!  
Pai ~ Hehe my friend lovess you!! =3 your awesome dude, and Are you and  
Zakuro gonna date sometime cuz your cute together!  
Masaya ~ -sigh- PLEASE forget what i said about you and Ichigo together...i  
was hyper and i say things i don't mean when i'm hyper(kinda like getting  
drunk O.O)lol.  
Pudding ~ Meh...i have no dares/questions for you...LETS JUST EAT CANDY AND  
GET HYPER!!  
well bye bye!! -hits masaya with a baseball bat- O.o...well THAT was random.  
XD woo! go randomness!!

Kisshu: Yay!

Minto: Noo!! He's poor!!

Hobo: Love honey!

The hobo hugs Minto rather tightly and she has a bit of trouble trying to breathe.

Zakuro: U-uh I-I d-don't k-now.

Rebecky: Grr... Personality swaps can be annoying when you're trying to get an answer..

Ichigo: Hehe okay then!

Kisshu: Ermm... I really need to hire a body guard or two...

Ryou: Okay. Uhh... I don't know. Kinda.

Pai: If Zakuro and I went on a date. It would be very quiet.

Rebecky: That doesn't answer the question o.o

Masaya: NOOOO!!

Pudding and Animeizlyfe ate lots of candy and got really hyper. Then Animeizlyfe started running around after Masaya with Rebecky's baseball bat.

Rebecky: My favourite weapon of choice. That's all for today! I might add another chapter of Pain, Love and Confusion later, because I have –cough- two –cough- people who want me to continue. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecky: This was started the same day I posted chapter 7, because I have 4 reviews already, but I want to give time for others to review... oh well, starting now. I might start reading reviews out all the time now, just so I don't have to keep going "____ read the next review!" then, I have more time to write better responses ^^ This first review is from Luna Silvereyes.

_Heehehehe, this story is hilarious! And if you're still accepting dares, I  
have one for Kisshu. I dare Kisshu to tie Masha to his head and walk around  
trying to get everyone to notice by saying something about the pink puffball  
on his head. ^_^_

Rebecky: I'm always accepting dares. This can go on as long as people read this, I like basically only update this at the moment, like only 2 people have asked me to continue 'Pain, Love and Confusion' so I just really don't feel like trying to write chapters, this story is much more pleasing as I have already gotten 4 reviews since 11 am, 7 hours ago, it's 6 now. Glad you like it.

Kisshu tied Masha to his head and started walking around yelling that the fluff ball was on his head.

Ichigo: Kisshu pink suits you, nya!

Rebecky: This review is from ForeverFantasy27.

_First off u r so hilarious! This is so one of my favs! Thank you for doing  
this Truth or dare discussion!_

hm...

Ichigo:for truth-Who's a better kisser Ryou or Kisshu? If ur not sure then  
kiss them both (in front of Masaya)THEN tell us.

Kisshu: OMG I LUV U! um sorry fangirl moment. for truth- which would tick u  
off the most Ichigo and Ryou dating or Ichigo and Masaya dating?

Ryou: for dare- take Masaya to a cut your own Christmas tree lot and force  
him to cut down ur and all the mews christams trees!

Keiichero:for dare- um my birthdays coming up so um could u make me a  
cake??plz?

Mint: for dare-take a break from tea and have a mocha frappachino!  
Zakurro: for dare-Hm tis the season to b jolly so u must smile for a whole  
day!  
Pudding:for truth- ur fav christmas food?  
Lettuce: for dare-kiss pai under some misletoe!

Ya thats all i got! Sorry 4 all the holiday stuff! Keep up the good work!

Rebecky: O.o now I'M hilarious as well as my story... what is it with you people and that word?! Oh well, nice to know I'm appreciated :D

Ichigo: Hmm... The baka or the perverted alien, tough choice. Probly the...

Rebecky: Oooooh suspense, well not really.

Ichigo: Rebecky, must you be so annoying?

Rebecky: Me? Annoying? Never! Didn't you hear the people? I'm HILARIOUS!

Ichigo: Whatever... anyway, I was going to say...

Kisshu: Me!

Ichigo: Shut up! Oh my god, what is WITH you people?!

Rebecky: Just trying to make it 'suspenseful'

Ichigo: Urghhh!!! Friken hell!

Ryou: It's me isn't it?

Ichigo: Grr!

Rebecky: Uhh... I think we better stop, this is surely pissing the readers off!

Kisshu: Feh.

Ichigo: Let me speak, nya!! I was going to say-.

Ryou: Is it me?!

Ichigo stamped her foot in irritation.

#$ While Ichigo is trying to say who's a better kisser – Ryou or Kisshu $#

Keiichiro took a freshly baked cake out of the oven.

Keiichiro: Here you go, happy birthday!

#$ Meanwhile $#

Ichigo: Okay, now the better kisser is-.

Rebecky: Hmm... wonder who will interrupt now?

Ichigo: NYA!

Rebecky: Sorry...

#$ While Ichigo is STILL trying to say who's a better kisser – Ryou or Kisshu $#

Minto: I'm banned from tea for a month by 2 different people, so a mocha frappachino sounds good right now!

Minto went and made a mocha frappachino in the kitchen, went back down to her table and took a sip.

Minto: This is almost better than tea.

#$ Meanwhile... $#

Ichigo: Now, will you PLEASE listen to me?

Rebecky: Oh, I just remembered something!

Kisshu: What?

Rebecky: I just wanted to say, I hope readers are enjoying this long review reply and side-story!

Ichigo: NNNNNYYYYYYAAAAAA!!

#$ While Ichigo, unfortunately is STILL trying to say who's a better kisser – Ryou or Kisshu $#

Zakuro, who still has to act like Lettuce for the rest of this chapter because Rebecky, the oh-so-great, hilarious authoress (Self-flattery ^^) said so, started smiling as she watched Ichigo try to get Kisshu, Ryou and Rebecky to shut up.

#$ Meanwhile!! $#

Ichigo: Okay! The best kisser-.

Pudding: Pudding thinks Pudding knows, Na no da!

Rebecky: Uhh... Pudding... Ichigo doesn't look to happy. Go hug Tart!

Pudding: Okay, Na no da! TARU-TARU!

Rebecky sweat dropped as Pudding started running after Tart and Ichigo stood there with a red mark above her head.

#$ While Ichigo, unfortunately is STILL trying to say who's a better kisser – Ryou or Kisshu - No thanks to Rebecky, Pudding, Kisshu or Ryou! $#

Pudding: COME ON TARU-TARU!! LET ME HUG YOU, THEN WE WILL EAT CANDY CANES, NA NO DA!

#$ Meanwhile $#

Ichigo: Okay, baka's listen up! The best kisser is none of you 'cause you're both jerks and are making this into a stupid competition and I saw Rebecky in the corner taking bets before!

Rebecky sweat dropped.

Rebecky: Uh... Look at Lettuce!!!!

#$ Lettuce and Pai – under the mistletoe $#

Lettuce, who was still acting like Zakuro, smoothly and gracefully walked up to Pai, (who was conveniently standing under some mistletoe) stood on her tip-toes and calmly kissed Pai, placing her mouth gently on top of his, she pulled away, about 5 seconds later, after Rebecky started cheering. (Hehehe, why, why, WHY am I ending up sounding up more annoying with every second?! ^^)

Rebecky: YAY!

Lettuce: Shut up Rebecky.

Rebecky: W-what?! L-Lettuce? Aren't you my friend no moreee?!

Lettuce: Stop being annoying, baka.

Rebecky: Whhaaa? NOOOOO LETTTUUUUCCCE, I CAN'T HELP IIIITTT!!

Lettuce walked out of the room, not looking back.

Zakuro: Don't worry about it Rebecky, it'll be okay.

Rebecky: O_o; this is sounding more and more like a parody.

#$ Back to the remaining dares from ForeverFantasy27 – I didn't forget! $#

Kisshu: Koooo-neeee-koooo cchhhhhaannnnn! I have annnnnnnoooooottthhheerrr fan-girl! Grr, that Masaya is such a tree hugging little-.

Rebecky: Okay, that will do Kish, I'm on four pages already and I'm on the second review, we need to get chopping!

Rebecky magically transported everyone to the chop your own Christmas tree lot and Ryou made Masaya cut down a tree for Ryou and The Mews. Rebecky then made him cut down one for the aliens as well. Rebecky transported everyone back to the basement.

Rebecky: Probly the longest response I have ever written. This next review is from MewDizana. What's with all these new people? O.o Oh, just remembered, I'm going to random reviewers stories and reading THEM ALL currently.

_lol your too funny_

Kisshu:even though i love you, you must french kiss With Ichigo  
Ichigo:you cant resist(evil girn)  
Pudding and Taruto:go on one date together in a very pricy resurant  
Pai:uh oh slap lettuce in the face  
Lettuce:once Pai slaps u get up and punch him, making him go out cold  
Mint:dance around the cafe singing do you like waffles  
Zakuro: make out with Mint and tell that you have loved her since you first  
saw her  
Ryou:watch everyone  
Kiiericho:(sry i forgot how to spell his name)BAKE ME THE HUGEST CHOCLATE  
FUDGE CAKE IN THE HISTORY OF HUGE CAKES :)  
Masaya:i really hate you so find a way into hell and be burned for life

)_)

)_)  
I STOLE NOTHING  
from MewDizana

Rebecky: LOOK, FUNNY AND HIULARIOUS! HEHEHEH!

Ichigo and Kisshu, (EW! Almost wrote Masaya there; O.o.) started French kissing and Masaya went to his corner to cry.

#$ Pudding and Tatu-Taru's Date – Pudding's Diary, Na No Da $#

Me and Taru-Taru walked into the restaurant, we we're the only kids there, Na no da! All the adults were staring at us. "Taru-Taru, sure you wanna eat here?" I whispered, scared as a old man, (who looked pretty familiar) kept looking at us. "Yeah," he replied casually, "Rebecky gave me some money." We were seated by a waiter who looked very fancy. "Taru-Taru," I whispered again, looking up from my menu, "that man is staring at us." I pointed at the old man I was referring to. "Ew," he said disgustedly, "That's the old guy the old ha- Ichigo's boyfriend went on a date with!" Pudding was scared by the old man so I looked back at my menu, "there's pudding, Na no da!" I proclaimed happily, pointing to the object of my happiness. "Uh, Pudding, don't you want to order a main course before dessert?" he asked. "No, Pudding wants Pudding," I declared, crossing my arms. The waiter came over and took our orders, we just ordered dessert because Pudding quickly said, "two Pudding's!" and he wrote down my order and walked away. "Pudding, why did you order for me?" Taru-Taru looked at me curiously. "Uh, didn't Taru-Taru want Pudding?" I asked, my eyes starting to water. "Pudding don't cry! It's fine!" he said quickly. "Yay, Taru-Taru," I proclaimed as I hoped off my seat and hugged him quickly then sat back down, waiting for our pudding to arrive.

Rebecky: Heh heh heh, just showing I can write other things, other than "Pudding and Tarturo went on a date at a fancy restaurant."

Pudding: Rebecky, how did you get pudding's diary, Na no da?!

Rebecky: Urgh... uhh.. umm.. well.....

Pudding: It's okay, Na no da!

Rebecky hugged Pudding.

Rebecky: Yay! O.o what are Pai and Lettuce up to...?

Pai slapped Lettuce, who stood up in her Zakuro-like state and punched Pai in the face, knocking him out cold.

Rebecky: Woah...

Minto stood up and started skipping and twirling around the cafe singing do you like waffles, probly because of too much caffeine. Zakuro stood up, tripped over, blushed and made-out with Minto.

Zakuro: M-Minto, I've loved you since I first met you!

Minto: Wait... didn't you love my husband? O.o

Rebecky: What is with you weirdos... love triangle...

Ryou stood there watching everyone with a smirk on his face, he was staring at Kisshu, who remembered poor Masha and untied him from his head.

Rebecky: Yeaahh... I always forget one thing or the other... O.o

Keiichiro baked a huge chocolate fudge cake with 3 different layers because it all wouldn't fit in the oven at the same time and gave it to MewDizana.

Rebecky: Why are most of these dares for Keiichiro to bake cakes, Minto to stop drinking tea or something to do with Minto, Zakuro or Mr. Hobo? (Hehe that rhymes)

Masaya went to hell for 5 minutes then Rebecky brought him back for future pain!

Rebecky: This next dare is from Senom299.

_WE!_

Kish: I LOVE YEWS! I LOVE YEWS! I LOVE YEWS- *gets blown up by Tart*

*evil satan voice* EVERYONE TORTURE TART!

Pudding: Eat this sugary cupcake and be within five inches of Tart for a  
HYPER effect. Then glomp him.

Pai: Toss Tart down an endless pit of lava and fire.

Mint: Load your teabags with sugar and give them to Pudding while she glomps  
Tart.

OK Happy me now!

Author: Read both of my fanfics and reveiw them! :D *I love how in ToD fics  
you can persuade ppl to read your fanfics*

:)Last... Kisshu, I dare you to date me! (show the date in the fic!)

Pudding at a sugary cup cake, ran up to Tart and hugged him so tightly he went blue.

Pudding: No one hurt Taru-Taru!!

Ryou: You're doing a pretty good job of it yourself.

Rebecky: Pudding, let go of Tart please.

Pudding let go of Tarturo because she had seen what her evil baseball bat had done to Masaya.

Pai tossed Tart down an endless pit of lava and fire. Rebecky teleported him back.

Rebecky: Seriously, why are you all trying to kill the characters, I NEED THEM! You may continue, but they will never die! Well, maybe when I get tired of truth or dare...

Pudding: Tired of truth or dare, Na no da?!

Rebecky: Not anytime soon Pudding.

Pudding gave teabags filled with sugar to Pudding, who glomped Tarturo again.

Tarturo: Reeebbeeecccccccccaaa, heeeeeeeellllllppppppp!!

Rebecky: Fine, -.- Pudding! Look it's an ice-cream truck!

Pudding let go of Tart.

Pudding: There's no ice-cream truck, we're in a basement, Na no da!

Rebecky: Right... well now I am waiting for more reviews... then I will add them... I just got an email, but it was from MySpace, oh well... waiting... going to read some of my reviewers fanfic's now!

#$ After some more review came! $#

Rebecky was running around in circles.

Kisshu: Uh, Bec are you okay?

Rebecky: Oh my god you called me Bec!

Rebecky ran over to Kisshu and hugged him really tightly.

Kisshu: Uhh... let go?

Rebecky: Okay!

Rebecky let go of Kisshu and smiled.

Kisshu: Sooo... what happened?

Rebecky: Well it's about an hour later and I got 1 review!

Kisshu: One review? That's... nice, I suppose. Where are all the others?

Rebecky: Asleep, they couldn't be bothered waiting with me so I've been going through my reviews stories and I've read EVERY SINGLE ONE!

Kisshu: Ooooooookkkkaaaaayyyyy...

Rebecky: I know, OI! REVIEWS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS, GO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS AND ONESHOTS BECAUSE I WILL READ THEM! [If there TMM]

Kisshu: You basically just told all your readers to piss off and write...

Rebecky sweat dropped.

Rebecky: Uhh... finish this chapter, review, and then write more chapters, before I die from boredom and there won't be any more chapters because I'll be dead! This review is from Animeizlyfe. Thanks for making me not die of boredom, for at the moment, I really want to live. Just so you know I trod on something fluffy before, (in real life) then I looked down, and there was NOTHING THERE!

_YAY! i hit masaya with a baseball bat!! XD_

hey, this is just a thought but...What do you think will happen if Ouran High  
School Host Club and Tokyo Mew Mew were in a crossover story?? I think it  
would be awesome!! cuz their both my fave animes...and Kisshu would have  
competition!! (Because Hikaru Hitachiin and Tamaki Souh are Hot!! ^^) lol. It  
would be funny! X3

Plus Minto and Hobo would be happy cuz theres Tea!  
and Kisshu...if Rebecky DOES invite the Ouran guyz then...well, Hikaru and  
you will both be my faves!! (your still sexy but Hikaru will always be my 1#  
fave anime guy!)  
sorry..:(  
hehe bye bye!! XD

Rebecky sweat dropped.

Rebecky: The others get to sleep still... Yeah you hit him real good, he's still resting because he has a HUGE bump on his head from where you hit him... and various other tortures... ^^

Kisshu: Feh, I have many more fangirls!

Rebecky: Errr... About the Ouran High Host Club thing, I have never watched it or read it or whatever so I don't know anything about it... so I don't think so... maybe if I do watch it... and I said if... I might write some fan fics on it, but at the moment I'm TMM crazy, so yeah, no offence, I'm just in a TMM stage right now!

Rebecky sighs as boredom looms once again. A light bulb appears above her head.

Rebecky: I know! I will have another side story with Kish!

Kisshu: You won't hurt me in your story... Will you?

Rebecky: I have NO IDEA! But I basically only right romance, death and stuff like this... we'll see what happens...

Kisshu: Oh, great. -.-

#$ Rebecca's Side Story – Because she is dying of BOREDOM! $# (Probly going to put this as a new chapter story, this will hopefully make you want to read it.. NOTE: I said Probly.)

Prologue

Kisshu, Tarturo (AN: This is just how I spell his name, okay? Nothing you say will change that! I always have and probly always will! Sorry bit bored/grumpy) and Pai had returned to their home planet about a year ago. It was now green and teeming with life.

Chapter One

Kisshu glumly floated. Doing nothing, saying nothing, just floating and thinking.

_Flashback- a week after the final battle_

"Hey Koneko-chan," Kisshu smirked, trying to give Ichigo a kiss.

"Get off me Kisshu!" She had yelled, pushing him away, "Stop following me! The battle's over, go back where you came from! You only want me because you can't have me!"

"Koneko-chan, you don't really mean that," he scorned playfully floating behind her as she stormed off.

Ichigo suddenly turned around and gave Kisshu a death glare. "Piss off," she stated plainly.

Kisshu was a little started by this but replied coolly with a, "love you too, honey!"

Ichigo stared at him. "I said," she started, he anger clear upon her face, "Piss. Off."

It was Kisshu's turn to stare at her then. "You know you don't mean that, kitten," he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

Ichigo grabbed his hand then and pinched the fragile skin between his fingers hard. "Piss off before I make sure you can't have children," she hissed through clenched teeth, still pinching him.

Kisshu teleported about a metre away, "You know that actually hurt, kitten. But the only one I want to have children with is you, my beloved Koneko-chan."

Ichigo was mad now, she sighed, "You know Kisshu, there's a saying here on Earth, 'If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it'll come back to you.' Now scram, let me be free."

"Will you come back to me, Ichigo-san?" he asked, _No, she wouldn't. Why would she come back to __me?_

Ichigo gave a small smile, "Only if you set me free."

_End Flashback_

Kisshu had waited. He had waited almost a year. Well... he still checked up on her... without her knowing of course, but he hadn't talked to her since that day, the day he set her free.

#$ End Side Story $#

Rebecky: Did you like it?

Kisshu: You. Are. Evil.

Rebecky: What?! It's a KishXIchigo Fanfic... You'll get to talk to her eventually! And anyways she's in that room.

Rebecky pointed to a door. Kisshu bounded in happily, like a puppy at the park. Rebecky smiled contently, her work here was done.

#$ Kisshu and Ichigo $#

Kisshu shook Ichigo awake. She opened her eyes wearily.

Ichigo: K-kisshu? Are there more reviews?

Kisshu: There was one, but me and Bec took care of it!

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo: Bec, huh?

Kisshu: O.o; I don't like her like that Koneko-chan!

Ichigo: Have you come here to be a pervert? Because if you are, I'm going back to sleep and you can get the hell out.

Kisshu: No, I haven't. Maybe later, Kitten. I wanted to show you this terrible story Bec wrote about us!

Ichigo: Still with the Bec...

Kisshu: Grrr...

Kisshu and Ichigo walk back into where "Bec" was sitting in front of her computer.

Rebecky: Hey Ichigo!

Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo: Hello, Bec.

Rebecky looked from Ichigo to Kish.

Rebecky: Ooookkaayyy, whaddya want?!

Ichigo: Kisshu wants to go out with you!

Kisshu: I do not! I was going to show Ichigo your horrible story.

Rebecky: Horrible, pfft. Kish, you're an idiot.

Ichigo: Kish, huh?

Rebecky, Kisshu: ICHIGO!!

Ichigo: It's so obvious, you are both kidding yourselves!

Rebecky: Feh, I deny nothing, I have it written on my HOPEPAGE I like Kisshu.

Ichigo: Kish, do you have anything to say to "Bec"?

Kisshu: No, I don't Koneko-chan.

Rebecky just sat and smiled slightly.

Rebecky: Ichigo, do you have anything to say to "Kish"?

Rebecky laughed at her own perfect imitation of Ichigo, while Kisshu smirked and Ichigo turned a deep red colour.

Ichigo: I-i well... I don't want him! You have him.

Ichigo pushed Kisshu into Rebecky's lap.

Rebecky: Ahhh!

Kisshu smiled pervertedly.

Kisshu: Hello Bec!

Rebecky: Urgh, you are such a weirdo sometimes Kish.

Kisshu grinned now.

Kisshu: I know you are. But what am I?

Rebecky: Okay, what about your love for Ichigo?

Kisshu: There's plenty of me to go 'round!

Rebecky: Oh. My. God. You. Need. Help.

Kisshu looked up into Rebecky's brown eye's; a fake pleading look on his face.

Kisshu: Help me?

Rebecky pushed him off in disgust.

Rebecky: Gettoffame!!

Kisshu: Fine, until next time Bec.

Kisshu walked coolly out of the room.

Kisshu: Until next time – Bec.

Rebecky: Aww, he's so kawaii! Now I'm going to post this chapter! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecky: Hello! I'm back and it is still the same day/night as chapter 7 and 8!

Ichigo: Someone's been busy. So 'Bec', how was it with 'Kish' after I left?

Rebecky turned a light pink.

Rebecky: Shut up. You called him Kish too!

Ichigo: Feh.

Rebecky: You're evil for someone who loves pink!

Ichigo: What's that suppost to mean?!

Rebecky: Uh... nothing.

Ichigo smirked, getting an idea.

Ichigo: KISSHU! YOUR BELOVED 'BEC' WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!

Rebecky: I-I do not!

Kisshu ran into the room.

Kisshu: Hey Koneko-chan, hey Bec. How are my two favourite young ladies doing?

Ichigo and Rebecky flushed light pink at him somewhat pervish comment.

Ichigo: God Kish! Get over yourself!

Rebecky whispered in Ichigo's ear: You're calling him Kish still and we need to do something... he's being all perverted!

Ichigo: Okay, 'Bec'.

Rebecky: Stop calling me that...

Kisshu: Okay, Bec, what? Are you conspiring against your sexy god?

Ichigo: Sexy god?! Get over yourself.

Rebecky goes on a comeback site... (I am too tired to think of one... and I am lame at comebacks ^^ I'm going to put random comebacks all through this XD)

Rebecky: Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?

Kisshu: W-what?

Rebecky: Nothing...

Rebecky whispered something to Ichigo, who giggled.

Ichigo: Kish, shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?

Kisshu: Are you insulting my sexiness?!

Rebecky: Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people, Kish.

Kisshu: Bec... are you and Koneko-chan... on drugs?

Rebecky: Nope, you're just a pervert.

Kisshu: A sexy pervert?

Rebecky sighed.

Rebecky: Only the sexiest!

Ichigo giggled.

Kisshu: Soo... Koneko-chan... Can I sleep in your bed tonight?

Ichigo: NO!

Rebecky whispered something to Ichigo.

Ichigo: I'd love to ask how old you are, but unfortunately I know you can't count that high.

Kisshu: Bec, stop telling her all these comebacks.

Rebecky: I have a plan. We're going to be smart asses and reply to anyone with comebacks that will work. ^^

Kisshu: Feh okay. Are you going to help too, Koneko-chan?

Ichigo: Yes! Then I can finally say something smart to that baka Ryou!

Rebecky: Okay then... Ready?

Rebecky called everyone in.

Rebecky: Okay, I know its past midnight... but we have ONE review and I NEED to answer it now!! Then tomorrow it will be already done... and I already have ideas and inspiration!

Ryou: Rebecca you baka! I wanted to sleep.

Rebecky: Ryou... I heard that you went to the haunted house and they offered you a job.

Ryou: What?

Rebecky: Yep! It's true. See Ichigo, told you it was true! Okay, this first review is from CharissaHallows.

_Yeah. Like Hi.  
Keiichiro- I am never, ever ever ever talking to you again. Not evenif you  
make me a special triple chocolate gatue with chocolate sprinkles and a large  
side dish of chocolate mousse. Nope! Cause now I go out with the uber fabby  
Byakuya Kuchiki._

Ryou - Your so cute! *BIG KISS!* now, go and make out with Ichigo for 1 hour

Ichigo- Respond enthusiasitaclly to Ryuo's advancs, you berry-baka.

Kisshu - Your cute as well, but i kissed you a while back. Isnstead, i dare  
you to make out with Rebecky.

Have fun! BIG KISSES!

Kisshu: Did you know about this dare Bec?!

Rebecky: Uh... yes... I read all of them then I wait until I want to write then use them... I use them all Kish!

Minto: Trouble in paradise?

Rebecky and Kisshu shot a glare at Minto and Rebecky whispered something to Kisshu.

Kisshu: Minto, is that your nose or are you eating a banana?

Minto: Huh, what? Are you insulting my nose!

Kisshu: Yep!

Pudding: Banana, Na No Da!

Keiichiro: Uhh....

Keiichiro made CharissaHallows a special triple chocolate gatue with chocolate sprinkles and a large  
side dish of chocolate mousse. He then made her a super chocolate fudge cake with rainbow sprinkles and black lettering forming the words, 'FORGIVE ME KISSA xoxo'.

Rebecky: Oooooh, can I eat it?!

Keiichiro: No. It's for Kissa.

Rebecky: God, you're a try hard! She already said she's not talking to you.

Keiichiro: ...

Rebecky: ...Sorry?

Keiichiro: ...

Ryou and Ichigo went into Ichigo's bedroom.

Rebecky: Task, tsk. They'll be up until 1:30 now! No one will get to sleep. Sooooo.... I'm gunna go to bed now, BYE!

Rebecky tried to run out in a speedy get away but Kisshu stopped her.

Kisshu: Reeebbbeeeeeeccccccccccccaaaaaa!!! I wwaaaaaaannnnnnnttttttt mmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyy maaaaakkkkkkkkeeeeeeee oooouuuuuutttttttt seeeeessssssiiiiiooooooonnn!

Rebecky: Uhhh... oh... erm...

Rebecky didn't have her computer infront of her, damn.

Rebecky: You're – You're such a perv, Kish!

Kisshu: I know, isn't it wonderful?

Rebecky: ...

Kisshu: I still want to make out with you.

Rebecky tilted her head slightly to one side.

Rebecky: Because you like me? Or because you're a pervert?

Kisshu smiled, and then shrugged.

Kisshu: Little bit of both.

Rebecky: Urgh, you sicken me with your face. (I made that one up O.o I closed the website so it would be like I'm really not using a website, which I'm not, alas...)

Kisshu: You love my face! Admit it.

Rebecky: Yeah, whatever.

Rebecky sighed.

Rebecky: Come on Kish.

Rebecky gently grabbed Kisshu's hand and lead him away, to her room... Ichigo watched (she's having a little break from her make out session) this with an eyebrow raised.

Ichigo: Have fun Kish...

(AN: And now I'm going to bed! Bye bye, hopefully sweet dreams of Kisshu, instead of weird Pai dreams will arise, if not then... I don't know... tomorrow I will CONTINUE!)

Everyone except Rebecky and Kisshu we're awake, waiting. Soon enough, a fully awake Kisshu and a tired Rebecky; floated and stumbled, through the doorway.

Pudding: Rebecca oneechan and Kisshu oniichan are late, Na no da!

Rebecky sweat dropped.

Rebecky: Err... yeah...

Rebecky looked at the clock.

Rebecky: You lie!!! I'm up earlier than usual! And I went to bed later too-.

Ichigo: Did 'Bec' and Kish have fun in Rebecky's room last night?

Ichigo burst out laughing.

Kisshu: Oh Koneko-chan, your just jealous you don't have me, yet.

Ichigo, Rebecky: O.o

Rebecky: Uhh... Kisshu... You're such a weirdo, why are you still flirting with Ichigo?

Kisshu: Feh...

Rebecky chucked a pillow at Kish.

Rebecky: Diieee! DIIEEEE!! Okay, I'm good.

Minto: Can we hurry up?

Rebecky: Yep! I've got 4 more reviews, (and a PM, which I am putting on here) FOUR! Thank you all my reviewers! This first review, first one today anyways, is from Senom299.

_YAY! I'm posting 3 chapters a day for my fic-I love my readers so much! If I  
have any... *leers* If you read it, reveiw it! It sucks if readers don't  
reveiw, and if you think you'll be regected because of anonymous reveiws,  
don't. I accept anonymous AND signed reveiws, just reporting that now._

OK! two dares- and a question. Then I'm writing an update for Fangirl  
Fantasies.

Zakuro: babysit my OC Amanda while I torture someone else.

Tart: Be locked in a room with hyper Mew Pudding and drunk Pai. xD

Kisshu: If I give you a rose, would you love me?

*goes off to update her story*

Rebecky: I'm going to search for fangirl fantasies then, because I author searched Senom299 and got nothing, except for a did you mean and I went on that and it was someone with 2 harry potter stories!

Zakuro went to babysit Amanda. Tarturo was locked in a room with a sugar-filler Pudding and drunk Pai.

Rebecky: I need to write a side story about this!!

#$ Tarturo, Pudding and Pai $#

Tarturo gripped the bars with both hands, "LET ME OUT!"

Kisshu smirked happily, "I don't have a key."

Tarturo's jaw dropped down, "W-wha! Then why did you lock me in here?!"

Kisshu shrugged, "Rebecca told me this was the best place to put you."

Tarturo laughed dryly, "What? So you listen to her now?! And you just called her by her full name. No nickname or nuffin."

Kisshu shot a silent glare in Tarturo's direction and started to walk off, "Have fun with Pudding and Pai!"

Tarturo let go of the bars and turned around and something was instantly in his face. He couldn't breathe because of the yellow thing hugging him ever-so-tightly.

"P-Pudding! Lettgooffamee!!" he gasped, trying to breathe.

Pudding released him, "Sorry-Nanoda-Pudding-didn't-mean-to-hurt-Taru-Taru!"

Tarturo stared at Pudding, "Umm... Pudding... Are you okay?"

Pudding kept looking in all different directions, like she was trying detect where a certain noise was coming from, "Yes-nanoda-Pudding's-fine!"

Tarturo moved around Pudding, who started to run around the room really fast. Tarturo looked around the room; white walls, black carpeted floor, drunk Pai, a small bed-. Wait, rewind that, drunk Pai... Drunk Pai, DRUNK PAI!

Tarturo slowly approached Pai and nudged him with his toe, "Pai, wake up!"

Pai groaned, "Watcha want Kissshuuu?"

Tarturo stared, did he just call me Kisshu...

"Tarturo," he stated plainly.

"What about Tart?" Pai asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Grrr, I'm Tart!" he stated, a little bit pissed off now.

Pai looked at him and blinked, "No, you're not, Kisshu you're such a weirdo."

Tarturo gave up. There was really no point in trying to reason with Pai and anyway, he was drunk. Tarturo heard a noise behind him and turned around, it was Rebecky!

"Hello Tarturo," she said, smiling evilly, "ready to come out?"

"Yes!" Tarturo yelled glad someone here wanted to help him; instead of hugging him to death and claiming that he doesn't know his own name, "Get me out Rebecky!"

Rebecky took some keys out of her pocket and started twirling them around her finger, "Say the magical word first?"

Tarturo stared at her for a second, "please?"

Rebecky smiled and unlocked the door, "Now, give me $5 of that $40 Ichigo had to pay you!"

Tarturo sighed and paid the required amount, "Now can I get out of here?"

Rebecky moved out of the way, "Run, quick."

Tarturo ran out of the cage and quickly hid behind Rebecky, "Don't let Pudding get me!"

Rebecky just laughed and left the door open so Pudding and Pai could find their own ways out.

#$ End of short story $#

Rebecky: I found your account! ^^ Yay!

Kisshu: Uhh... I'm kinda already trying to get 2 girls... O.o

Kisshu laughed and pointed at Rebecky and Ichigo who, when they heard this, started staring at Kisshu.

Kisshu: Uhh... Well... Erm...

Rebecky and Ichigo burst into a fit of giggles.

Rebecky: Kish, you're so weird! This next review is from ForeverFantasy27.

_YAY U UPDATED! I think I'm seriously obseesed with this brilliant game! Why?  
Because I get on the computer every hour to check and see if u updated! Ok i  
have more dares! hurrah!_

Kisshu: Ur a babe! there i said it. now for ur dare-Grab some mistletoe and  
make out with Ichigo (in front of Masaya!)

Ichigo: dare- u can't resist! AND u have 2 kiss him back!

Ryou:truth-Maysa's drunk and he's gettin frisky with Ichigo what do u do??

Lettuce:dare-get out of ur Zakurro mood and apologize to Rebecky (the person  
of awesomeness) for calling her a baka!

Pudding:truth-Wah! I still don't know your fav christmas food!

Mint:dare--um you have had FAR too much caffine get a decaf Chi latte.

Zakuro:dare- U still have to smile and wish everyone a merry christmas!

Keiichiro:dare- make hot chocolate with extra marshmallows!

Masaya: *evil laughter* dare- go do a stupid protest that cutting down trees  
for Christmas is wrong. And when everyone chases u away tie urself to a  
Christmas tree that is about to bulldozed over. The result? Well we know  
Kisshu *fan girl shriek* will be happy!

Thats all i got! Oh and Merry X-mas!(o for those of u who r wondering what i  
do when im not obsessing over this discussion, im on youtube watching kish  
vids! I LUV U KISH!)

Thanks again for Truth or Dare Rebecky!

Rebecky: Every hour... Yay, hope you like this chapter.

Kisshu and Ichigo started making out under the mistletoe in front of Masaya and Rebecky's eyes got a little bit watery, but then she shrugged it off and started staring at her computer screen, not typing anything. Zakuro saw this and in her Lettuce-like state, came over and started typing for her.

Ryou: Punch him in the face then grab a beer bottle and break it over his head!

Lettuce went over to Rebecky, Who looked pale.

Lettuce: S-sorry for calling you a baka, Rebecky.

Rebecky looked down at the floor.

Rebecky: ...I-It's... okay...

Rebecky glanced over at Kisshu and Ichigo, who were still making out, then glared at the floor like it had just called he a bad word.

Pudding: Candy canes, Na no da!

Minto got a decaf Chi latte.

Minto: Feh. It's okay.

Zakuro smiled at everyone.

Zakuro: Merry Christmas!

Keiichiro made everyone hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Masaya went on a protest that cutting down trees was wrong and tied himself to a tree, which 5 minutes late, got ran over by a bulldozer. Kisshu would have been really happy, if he hadn't been still making out with Ichigo. Rebecky looked like she was about to cry.

Rebecky: ...Yep... Truth or Dare sure is fun...

Zakuro: This next review is from PlushiePlush.

Upon hearing Zakuro read the review and not Rebecky, Kisshu and Ichigo stopped making out and glanced at Rebecky, who was really pale. Kisshu smirked.

Kisshu: Rebecky isn't jealous is she?

Rebecky stood up, and glared at Kisshu.

Rebecky: Fuck. You.

And with that, Rebecky left.

Kisshu: O.o

Zakuro: Well.., as I was saying... this review is from PlushiePlush.

_Me: (starts to scream) : IIDDIIOOTT! (Runs over to Kisshu and flicks him in  
the forehead -I can't actually hurt him cuz there are too many Kisshu fangirls  
and I'm too young to die- I then take Masha and glare at Kisshu while I  
protectively hug Masha) No one hurts MY Masha... HE'S MINE I TELL YOU! (Runs  
out the door and Neoson just sits there)  
Neoson: Weird... oh well..._

Sorry I had no truths or dares, I just woke up you see... Awsome mini story  
though! Turn it to an actual story!

~PlushiePlush~

Kisshu just stood there. Rebecky, who had been secretly watching, liked how convenient Plushie's arrival was. Rebecky ran back into the room, now in full happiness.

Rebecky: Okay, I'm good. This is the PM I received from CharissaHallows.

_Hiya! it's Kissa. Your story is like class! I love it! it's so funny!_

Yeah.. i am going to torture Keiichiro fo a bit, might take him back.. mabye.

Kissa

Rebecky: Thank you.

Keiichiro: Maybe... hmm...

Keiichiro goes to bake more cakes and other sweets for Kissa.

Rebecky: One more review. Wait, I just got 6 emails!!! =o! This next review is from MewDizana. Gosh, these people must really like this story...

_I'M BACK AND I HAVE BECOME MORE INTELIGENT_

Masaya and Ryou:let me hit you fiftteen times with a steel bat X) each!  
Lettuce and Zakuro:have a race on a rocky obstacles and on skateboards  
Ichigo: kick the guy in groin that you hate the most in ur job  
AND YOU CANT KICK KISSHU  
Kisshu:eh its truth for you;do you love your koneko-chan more than your  
life?  
Pai:TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LOVE LETTUCE OR ZAKURO AND IF YOU SAY NIETHER IM  
COMING FOR YOU WITH RAZOR BLADES AND LEMON JUICE!X()  
Pudding and Taruto:sing best friend by toybox in the park together  
Mint:since my mew outfit resembles yours i dare you to duel me in a fight to  
the death and if i die Rebecky revive me plz cause i am necrophobic

** I SPILLED ROOT BEER ON MY GRANDMA'S KEYBOARD... IM SCREWED

MewDizana XD

Rebecky: Congratz on your new found intelligence.

MewDizana came in with Rebecky's baseball bat and hit Ryou and Masaya on the head 15 times. Zakuro and Lettuce went skating over rocky obsticles. Ichigo kicked Ryou in the happy place.

Kisshu: I died for her, didn't I?!

Pai: ...Lettuce...

Pudding and Tarturo skipped around the park singing best friend. MewDizana and Minto had a duel and Minto sorta... died... Rebecky revived her.

Rebecky: Good luck getting killed! I'm checking my 6 emails. Plushie has a new chapter of Christmas miracles... pinky maz has favourite author/story-ed me and alerted me for story/author... and one review from pinkie maz.

_OMG! kl this is quiet funny, but I stillt hink you have proplems LOL! anyways  
I will do a dare ok hm,_

Mint - Go get hit by a bus!!(LOL!)

Zakuro - go back to you! don't be Lettuce she is a fish!!

Lettuce - Tell everyone to call you fishy then strip and run around nacked!!

Pai - Wtch Lettuce then kill her with a chainsaw!! LOL

Tart - Hid in a corner from all the crazy people!!

Pudding - use your powers and make a giant pudding for me!!

Ichigo - get really jealuse off Bec and Kisshu and admit that you love him!!

Kisshu - go Kill Aoyama with a pencil and a sharpiner (How I do not know)

Me - Come and say hi to everyone and keep Bec company LOL!

Oh my god and I said you were demented! o.o wasn't meant to say that LOL!!  
wow I laugh out loud alot.

Maz x

Rebecky: Me demented?! Never! ^.^

Minto got hit by a bus. Zakuro went back to her old self and went and stood in the corner. Lettuce told everyone to call her fishy then ran around naked. Pai killed Lettuce with a chainsaw and Rebecky revived Fishy and she put her clothes back on. Tarturo hid in Masaya's crying corner. Pudding made Maz a giant pudding and Ichigo got jealous of Rebecky, (why? I have no clue she was the one shoving her tongue down his throat!) And told Kisshu she loved him. Maz walked in.

Maz: Hi everyone.

Maz came and sat down next to Rebecky.

Rebecky: Like your giant Pudding?

Rebecky and Maz looked at the giant pudding, which had 'Fishy' stuck in the middle of it.

Maz: I didn't ask for fish flavour!

Rebecky: Feh. Not my fault, blame Pudding. Bye everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Kisshu watched Rebecky sing, a slight smile on his face.

Rebecky: I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you!

The words on the screen said "superstar high score". Rebecky started jumping up and down.

Rebecky: Yay! I final pushed Ichigo off the high score list!

Kisshu started clapping. Rebecky turned around, her eyes widening upon seeing who was standing in the doorway.

Rebecky: U-uh... hi?

Kisshu: Hello Bec.

Rebecky: What 'cha doing here?

Kisshu: Well you have one review if you're interested.

Rebecky's face lit up with glee.

Rebecky: Yay!! Let's go Kisshu!

Rebecky grabbed Kisshu's wrist and pulled him as she ran to her computer. No one else was there.

Rebecky: Uhh... where's everyone else?

Kisshu: Their all doing whatever they do.

Rebecky: Why don't 'cha go get 'em then Kish?

Kisshu shrugged then started leaning towards Rebecky, who promptly pushed him off.

Rebecky: No. Way. Now, my lovely reviews! This review is from pinkie maz.

_OMG!! aweomse!! this is like the best story ever!! And Its 10 times betta  
since I'm sorta in it!! well I hope I am anyways!! but sorry bec I kinda like  
Kisshu to but I'm more like Tart(age wise) and why did I jsut tell you that? I  
have no clue HAHA! oh right on with the dares..._

Kisshu - who do you like more Bec or Ichigo?

Tart - Go find Deep BLue and smash him with a hammer!!

Pai - go and rape Deep Blue!!

Mint - Who do you like the most out of the boys?

Ichigo - Do you actually like Kisshu!?!

Pudding - Make me another giant pudding but this time not fish flavour!!

Bec - (ha had to dare you) Run around like a complet looney until a chinese  
man Rapes you!LOL

And I can't think off anymore but yeah looking forward to the next chapter!

Rebecky: Heheheheh too bad if you like Kisshu, because I write this and control what everyone says!

Rebecky gets an evil idea. Kisshu didn't exactly seem pleased with this news...

Kisshu: Only I control what I say!

Rebecky: Wanna bet?

Kisshu: Yea – Masaya is HOT! – Oh my go – When I grow up, I wanna be a ballerina! – BEC STOP!

Rebecky: Hehehe... Okay...

Kisshu: I like Konek – Bec!

Rebecky: Hehe... sorry... Tart!!

Tart ran in and Rebecky gave him a hammer and pointed to a door. Tart ran in and smashed Deep Blue over the head with it. Pai and Deep Blue... um... well... it says in the review... Minto walked in to the room Rebecky, Kisshu and Tart were in.

Minto: I kinda like Zaku – MASAYA! – Huh? What did I just say...

Rebecky and Kisshu burst out laughing.

Rebecky: Sorry, couldn't help it. ^^ Ichigo!!

Ichigo and Pudding walked in and Ichigo read the review.

Ichigo: Rebecky... are you actually going to let a Chinese man...

Rebecky: No. There is no way I'm – YES, YES, YES!!

Rebecky looked around wildly then slapped Ichigo's hand off her keyboard.

Rebecky: -.-

Ichigo: He's alright...

Kisshu: Yay!

Pudding made a giant pudding and this time there was no one in it. Rebecky called in Maz, who went to eat the Pudding.

Maz: Yay!

Rebecky ran around in circles, until a Chinese man tried to come and rape her. She kicked him in the face, breaking his nose then kicked his ass the hell outta her basement.

Rebecky: God, feral, ugly – HOT, HOT HOTTY! – Ichigo!!

Rebecky pinched Ichigo which made her cry. (My nails are REALLY long in real life!! If I pinched hard enough I could make permanent marks.)

Rebecky: Serves you right! Now, to wait for more reviews! I'm going to read chapter 4 of pinkie maz's story now, lol she mentioned me so I'm returning the favour... Her story is good... ^^

Kisshu: They choose to read it... You shouldn't be complimenting them!

Rebecky: Feh... Let me read this chappy then I will have some fun with you.

Rebecky gave a suggestive wink and walked out of the room. Kisshu looked hopeful, but little did he know. Rebecky was going to make him say – and do – A whole lot of embarrassing things!

Rebecky came back about 20 minutes later.

Kisshu: What took you so long?

Rebecky: ... I read Iwantawerewolf toimprintonmeXD's truth or dare as well...

Kisshu: Okay, fair enough...

Rebecky: Hehehe... Now it begins!

Kisshu: Wha – Bec, I love you more that Ichigo!

Rebecky: Hehehe...

Kisshu: Rebec – You're really awesome – ky!

Rebecky's eyes flashed.

Rebecky: Yes?

Kisshu: I – I just wanted to say how beautiful you are – BEC!

Rebecky scowled.

Rebecky: Feh. I'll torture you more...

Rebecky suddenly made Kisshu get up and made him walk into Minto's room.

Kisshu: Hel – Minto, you're a snobby princess.

Minto threw a book at Kisshu.

Minto: Piss off.

Kisshu: Bec is – is really hot.

Minto was interested to hear this.

Minto: Really?

Kisshu: Urgh – YES, I love her!

Minto ran out of the room to tell Ichigo this and Rebecky smirked.

Kisshu: That was entirely unfair.

Rebecky shrugged.

Rebecky: I'm bored now, and I used up all the internet usage... -.- ... I'm going to go do something else now... like... Make a slideshow!

Kisshu: Can I help?

Rebecky: Feh, okay. It's probly going to be a KishxIchigo one anyways.

Kisshu: Yay.

Rebecky and Kisshu start working on the slideshow.

#$ 2 days later... $#

Rebecky stood there her arms up in a "I surrender" pose.

Rebecky: Okay, okay! It's been 2 days I've spent reading fanfic's... I'm evil. Get over it. The slideshow ending up being just of Ichigo, the song was Love Me or Hate Me – Lady Sovereign... XD

Kisshu: Well, I hated it.

Rebecky: That's only because there were photos of her with you, Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro and the Blue Knight...

Kisshu: Yep, why do you keep writing about just us?

Rebecky: Feh, you're interesting and I'm really bored... I am listening to Love Me or Hate Me, writing this and I have fanfic on in the background with chapter 2 of a story I want to read. AHH! PHONE!

Rebecky ran over to the phone and came back a few minutes late after swearing into the receiver for a bit.

Kisshu: Who was that? O.o

Rebecky: ...My mum... She told me I have to put away the dishes and she thinks I'm her personal slave for the holidays -.- Be back...

Rebecky goes to put away the dishes because her mum threatened no computer if it wasn't done.

Kisshu: ... Weird...

#$ A short interval $#

Masaya appeared on screen and announced in a business like tone, "Do you always find weird stains on your carpet? Can't seem to get rid of them? Try new Green Clean!"

The fine print at the bottom read: WARNING: Does not actually work. May cause spreading of stain. Masaya is an idiot.

#$ Back to Reality $#

Rebecky: Woah... I am so gunna but that now... Not!

Kisshu: Can't believe they actually let Masaya be in a commercial!

Rebecky: Feh. We really should be getting on with reviews now!

Kisshu: Yep... I'll go get the others.

Kisshu went to get the others while Rebecky read the first review.

Rebecky: This review is from Animeizlyfe.

_Oh!! I wanna make-out with Kish-kun! -puppy eyes- Please??_

-giggle- i love this truth or dare fanfiction...its the best!!  
Okay i've got some dares...or just one...or two...maybe three.  
1. Dress Ichigo up Katie Price (A.K.A Jordan,the Glamour model) and watch  
Kish-kun expression! XD lol.  
2. Heres a question for MewRebecky: What would your reaction be if in one of  
the TMM episodes kisshu showed his bare chest?? hehe thats kinda perverted but  
i'm hyper on Coka cola!! yum...xx  
3. a question for ALL the cast and Rebecky...What do you think about the  
Pairings : ZakuroxKisshu and MintoxKisshu?  
(i don't really like them but i wanna see what everyone thinks!)  
lol. XD  
See ya! -waves-

Rebecky: The others aren't back yet. So I'll answer the question... You're strange... He basically doesn't wear much of a top, so I don't think I'd faint or anything...

Kisshu and the others came in half way through this and there were many raised eyebrows.

Rebecky: What!?! It's true!

Minto: Suuurrreeee!!

Rebecky: Okay... I would have taken a picture and used it as my new desktop, happy?

Kisshu: What's your desktop now?

Rebecky: Uhhh... well Kisshu sorry... but my desktop is of Ryou...

Ryou, Kisshu: WHAT!?

Rebecky: It's Alto... Alto is cute!

Ryou: ...

Kisshu: What about him as a person?

Rebecky: Feh, not so much. He's annoying and the only blonde guy I like – oh shit...

Minto: Who is this guy?

Kisshu: I thought you loved me!

Rebecky: Uhhh... I do! On with the dares!

Ichigo dressed up like Katie Price and Kisshu was staring at her, Rebecky was too consumed by the computer screen to notice, but Minto knew she'd seen the looks Kisshu was giving Ichigo.

Rebecky: Zakuro and Kisshu would be too awkward, he'd try to make jokes and she'd be like, "Okay..." and he'd get injured by his pervy actions. I didn't used to like KisshuXMinto but I like Aplecake's stories about them ^^

Kisshu: I like Ichigo...

Rebecky: ...

Kisshu: Uhhh... and Rebecky?

Minto: Err...

Pudding: Na no da!

Ichigo: I like those couples a lot! You know go ahead Kisshu, leave me alone for once.

Ichigo was happy... obviously.

Lettuce: Whatever makes them happy...?

Taruto: As if you'd love Kisshu?

Rebecky: Shut up you!

Ryou, Pai, Zakuro: ...

Masaya: As long as it isn't IchigoXKisshu...

Keiichiro: Whatever they think is best.

Kisshu: Where did Rebecky go?

Rebecky walked back in.

Rebecky: Sorry I was watching some of Lady Death... And I got a new friend!

Everyone looked what Rebecky had on her lap, and stared. It was a bunny, white all over with two black dots around its eyes, black ears and a black stripe down it's back.

Rebecky: Bear.

Kisshu: That's not a bear, it's a rabbit!

Rebecky: No, it's named Bear!

Kisshu: Oh, but if it's a rabbit, then why name it Bear?

Rebecky: It's not mine, so I wouldn't know. Cutest bunny ever though.

Rebecky smiles down at bear.

Rebecky: This next review is from ForeverFantasy27.

_Hurray another chapter! Okies i have more dares and i have BIG plans for  
masaya! *evil laughter*_

Kisshu: -huggles-(srry im just a really obsessive fangirl!)ok truth- you just  
got a brand new cell phone who's in your fav 5?

Ichigo:dare-Kiss RYOU! and admit that u like him. oh and ur REAL opinion of  
masaya!(we all know he's a a tree hugging nub but u must admit it!)

Pudding:dare- drink this can of red bull, then take this lightsaber and go  
beat up Masaya!

Lettuce:dare- take a pine scented air freshener, tie it to a stick, then have  
the air freshener dangling over masayas face so he follows the scent then  
walks off a cliff!

Keiichiro and Pai:dare-play a game of chess, winner gets a cupcake!

Maysa:dare-go in a cage match with team ryou and kisshu! winner of this gets  
kisses from Ichigo!

Ryou and kisshu:dare-beat masaya up really bad in cage match!

Mint and Zakuro: Go Christmas shopping and tell us what present you bought  
for who!Oh and don't forget Rebecky she needs a present too!

Whee thats all i got im lookin' forward to the Masaya bashing!!

Kisshu: 1. Ichigo, 2. Rebecky, 3. Pai, 4 Taruto, 5. Obsessive Kisshu Fangirl Hotline?

Rebecky: What's the number for that?!

Kisshu: Heheh... I made it up, but hopefully there is one.

Ichigo kissed Ryou.

Ichigo: Ryou – I LOVE YOU! – Grr... Damn you Rebecky!

Rebecky: Feh, you were gunna say it anyway.

Ichigo: Masaya is normal, completely nor – Masaya is a tree hugging, baka, hippy, munch kin! - ... Do I even need to say who that was?

Rebecky: Hehe, OH MI GAWD, the bunny just had a spaz and flopped to the side! One second I need to go give him some water!

Rebecky runs off and is gone for 7 minutes.

Kisshu: What took you so long?

Rebecky: Well... first I took him outside and took 2 photos of him, then I got him a dish of water and put him in the bathroom and then I went outside and got him about his size in grass. Hehe.

Kisshu: ...You really love this bunny don't you?

Rebecky: Well, yes, and now he is in this Truth or Dare forever, Mwahahaha!

A bunny hops in. ( { Things between this will be bunny speak} )

Bear: {What the hell are all these weirdos looking at?}

Rebecky: Aww... he's so cute. (Of course I have no idea what he just said) You can submit you truths or dares for Bear now! No killing Bear though or I'll hit you with my baseball bat! Back to the dares!

Pudding drank a can of red bull and used a light saber to beat up Masaya.

Rebecky: I just realised I can type without looking at the keys, never used to be able to do that!

Lettuce got a pine scented air freshener and used it to make Masaya walk off a cliff. Keiichiro and Pai played chess and Keiichiro let Pai win as he can make himself a cupcake whenever he wants. Pai ate his cupcake. In the cage match Masaya got badly beaten due to the fact that Ryou and Kisshu were teaming up against him and of course Masaya is a loser and has to use a big wooden stick to hurt people, or Ichigo has to wish him to become the Blue Knight. Kisshu won against Ryou and Kisshu got a kiss from his Koneko-chan.

Rebecky: If you can't tell I'm in a REALLY bad mood, but I was thinking, "You've made them wait long enough, just do the fricken chapter!" So I did, my sister is annoying me so much, bragging about her presents (Even though we're getting the same amount of presents!!) and my grandma is coming in the afternoon (I will only be allowed on the computer 2 hours a day and I'm losing my bedroom while she's here!) so yeah.

Minto and Zakuro went shopping and bought/made the following things:

Ichigo – A top with a picture of a cat on it

Pudding –A magic trick book

Lettuce –A poem book

Ryou –Money (I don't know?!)

Keiichiro –A cook book

Kisshu –Some pictures of Ichigo (Feh. Only thing he likes)

Taruto –A slinky (This one was really hard so I just went; "You know what? I don't care!)

Pai –A small electronic game (?)

Rebecky –A Meg Cabot book (heheh. The Mediator series would be nice.)

Rebecky: The next review is from You turn heads. I break necks.

_LOL!  
I'm BACK!  
Hi!  
This is SO AWESOME!  
I'm feeling a bit ill at the moment so cant think of no dares!  
*Gives Ryou a hug and he collapses*  
Whoops! Given him my illness by the look of things... OH WELL!  
*Teleports out*_

Rebecky: Hello. I think Ryou might be dead...

Rebecky revives Ryou.

Rebecky: One last review, then I can go back to reading in peace. This is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare.

_I'M BACK!! Wuaah! Rebecky, I wanna be you in the dream! XD_

Keiichiro: Why do you have a ponytail? It's too long

Ryou: I want you to Rot in hell NOW!

Pai: -huggles-

Lettuce: Wow... onee-chan didn't blush!

Zakuro: Have you kissed Mr. Hobo yet?

That's all I could think of T__T but I have some more!

Rebecky: Hehehe, If I do right a story about my dream, I don't actually know if I _want_ to be me...

Keiichiro: ... I don't actually know...

Ryou: Well... TOO BAD!

Pai: Um.. Hi?

Lettuce: I-I didn't?

Zakuro: Not that I know of...

Rebecky: Well I am really tired right now, so I'm just going to go read. Review please, it would make me go faster, maybe. BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecky: I got one review so I decided to start now (It's currently the same day as I finished/posted chapter 10) this first review is from pinkie maz!!

_HA! you must always have the review from me! or um...Masaya wills top hugging  
tree's!! so yeah I msut review so then we can all kill him ^-^ aww how nice oh  
thanks for letting me say say!_

so here are the dares (with no more chinese men!)

Zakuro - if you could kill anyone who will it be?

Ryou - Your new name is Rhino(hmm rhino and fish?)

Pai- Oh I don't careabout you! go um...try be interesting!

Kisshu - well I'm no longer ur fangirl anymore so err...eat a pie

Lettuce- shred every book there is then get attacked by Masaya shouting at  
you for being a tree hiller

Ichigo - go for a whole week without touching anything pink

Pudding - make me same pink cheese ^0^ (i will help to if neded)

Masya - get a chainsaw try kill everyone, you manage to kill no one they all  
kill u and u go down to hell and hitler rapes you (?)

Tart - *gives big hug and a kiss on the check*

Ok that's all I got right now, also I found this part in your story and it  
rymes! *~*It's not mine, so I wouldn't know. Cutest bunny ever though.*~*

maz x

Rebecky: You're almost always my first reviewer now; ^^ Thanks, those Chinese men are scary!

Zakuro: ... No comment...

Zakuro is staring at Ryou when she says this...

Ryou: Uhh... Rhino? O.o

Rebecky: Heheh Rhino and Fish ^^

Pai scowled and said in an expressionless voice.

Pai: Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas.

Kisshu: You will be back! Mwahahahaha!

Rebecky: O.o; I think he's cracked it...

Kisshu bit Pai on the arm.

Pai: What are you doing?

Kisshu: She said to eat Pai!

Pai: She said pie, like the dessert?

Kisshu sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Kisshu: Riiigghhttt.

Kisshu ate a proper pie.

Lettuce started to shred some books and Masaya attacked her, but she won easily by using one shot of RIBBON Lettuce Rush... Ichigo sighed and changed into some of Rebecky's clothes (Jeans and a plain white top) and made sure she got Rebecky to move the pink cushion she had been leaning on. Pudding and Maz made some pink cheese. Masaya watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre too many times and tried to kill everyone but Rhino (he he) stabbed him and he died and went down to hell where Hitler raped him.

Rebecky: Yeah, I'll wait until another Masaya-related dare to revive him. I'm so evil; ^^

Taruto: Uhh... Okay...

Rebecky: I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

Rebecky sighed.

Rebecky: That joke is too lame now, huh? No more review, so now we wait! Masaya wanted you all to know he's having fun with Hitler...

Kisshu: Ew...?

Rebecky: Exactly!

Ichigo: How will I sleep tonight? I can't touch pink!

Rebecky: Sleepover?

Ichigo: Okay; ^^

Rebecky: And now, for entertainment I am going to search random words for Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic's; ^^, Cyaz until I get more reviews!

#$ 5 minutes later $#

Rebecky is in the kitchen, her mum is also there cooking dinner.

Rebecky: I just got an idea; if someone dared a TMM character to throw a pie, I would make them throw Pai XD

Mum: What are you on about? O.o

Rebecky: Uhh... nothing... Just... Talking to myself...

Mum: Talking to yourself isn't normal...

Rebecky: Uhh... Who ever said I was normal?

Mum: Good point.

Rebecky: You can use that idea if you want!

Mum: I don't even want to know...

Rebecky: He he. Okay going now.

#$ 10:40 that night $#

Kisshu was the only one in the room, he was devouring his ice-cream like an alpaca devouring a lemon. [my catchphrase, I said it to mum when she was eating her ice-cream; ^^ Please do not steal it...] Rebecky, unfortunately chose this moment to walk in and saw Kisshu finishing off the last of his ice-cream.

Rebecky: Eat like an alpaca, why don't you?

Kisshu: What's an "al pack a"?

Rebecky: Never mind; O.o

Kisshu: Why are you even here?

Rebecky: Oh, I got a review!

Kisshu: Oookaaayy... I'll go get the others.

Kisshu went to get the others and they all came in a few minutes later.

Rebecky: This review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare!

Ryou: Oh great!

Ryou rolled his eyes.

Rebecky: Shut up, Rhino!

_-GASP- If you do a story about them dream, can I be you? Pwease -begs-_

Pai: Wuahh! Pai-kun help me kill Ryou pretty pwease -puppy look and then  
holds up chainsaw-

Ryou: You. Will. Rot. In. Hell

Keiichiro: Can I cut off your ponytail then?

Ichigo: Your goal toward is to... help us bury Ryou

Masaya: You may have two fangirls now, hehe but I'd still pick Pai over you!

Kisshu: -tugs on his shirt- Please don't hurt me but... I'm starting to like  
Masaya/Ichigo BUT I still like you and Ichigo more and I don't think i'll ever  
do a story about them anyway

Lettuce: Are you getting bored with Tajki?

That's it! For now, bye bye! -drags Pai back with me-

Rebecky: Of course! But you might act a bit OOC.

Pai and Jazz viciously murdered Ryou. Then Jazz, Pai and Ichigo buried the body. Rebecky revived Rhino so she could continue teasing him with his, oh so Rhino-y name!

Keiichiro: Uhh... don't know if Kissa would like that, you'd have to ask her.

Rebecky: Has she taken you back yet?

Keiichiro: How could she have? She hasn't reviewed yet.

Rebecky: Oh, right.

Kisshu: O.o

Lettuce: H-he's s-scary. I-I w-was in t-the s-shower.....

Lettuce trailed off not wanting to say more. Jazz dragged Pai away; he didn't protest... hmm... something's going on there...

Rebecky: Well, I have no more reviews. I would write a flirting scene between me and Kish, buuuutt... I can't really be stuffed; ^.^ I'm gunna read some more fanfic's then go to bed, unfortunately I'm in my sisters bed tonight. Astra La Vista, Baby! Rebecky runs off.

Kisshu: ... She didn't even stop to think that maybe I wanted to have a flirting scene!

Rebecky stuck her head back in the room.

Rebecky: Maybe tomorrow... As I said, goodbye!

Rebecky ran off again.

#$ The Next Morning $#

Rebecky sat, laughing to herself. Kisshu walked in and stared at her for a while.

Kisshu: What's so funny?

Rebecky: Heheh on the tag for one of my Christmas presents (A fake glass flower with green petals and a red centre) I wrote To: Rebecca From: Kisshu. Now I'm pretending you really sent it to me!

Kisshu: Um... why did you write from Kisshu?

Rebecky: Well, it's the same green as your hair and the middle was the same as the things you tie your hair with. So, I thought, _Aww, Reminds me of Kisshu!_

Kisshu: Okay... Get anymore reviews?

Rebecky: Yeah, I have 4. This first one is from CharissaHallows.

_Okay... hiya again._

Keiichiro: Byakakun isn't quite working out how i want it too. He can't bake.  
and... I MISS MY BAKING PARTNER! Please come back to me! I want you back!!  
WAH! sob!

Ichigo: I have decided, that you must marry Ryou. 9 just so you know (I am a  
die hard RyouXIchigo fan, so suffer)

Kisshu: Yeah... declare undying devotion to Rebecky and take of your top.  
Bear: give me lots and lots of huggles!

Thank you. Wink and peace!

Kissa

Keiichiro and Ichigo chose this moment to walk in.

Keiichiro: Okay.

Keiichiro goes in the kitchen where Kissa is waiting for her and they start baking.

Ichigo: NOOOOOO!

Ichigo and Ryou got married, Kisshu looked sad but Rebecky was jumping up and down cheering. Kisshu declared his undying love to Rebecky and took off his shirt. Rebecky started to randomly run in circles because she was so happy. The rest of the TMM cast walked in so Rebecky sat down and tried to look "calm and sophisticated". Bear walked in to the kitchen to hug Kissa.

Rebecky: This next review is from You turn heads. I break necks.

_OMG! I KILLED RYOU! *Sobs in a corner for two hours non-stop until Rebecky  
reminds me he was revived*  
YAY! Thank u rebecky! Ryou...sorry for giving you my illness.  
God I'm obsessed with ice-cream at the moment O.o  
BACK AGAIN!  
WHOOP!  
Ryou-kun, do you still have the illness?  
Okay, TIME 4 the DARES!  
Keiichiro...Run to the top of the eiffel tower shouting about how much you  
love pancakes! Why pancakes... I love pancakes that's why!  
Keiichiro: How do I get to france?... O.o  
Me: That's your problem!  
Zakuro: Sing a duet with Mint in the middle of the cafe. You are singing  
about your undying love for each other!  
Okay...That's all I've got for now!  
Rebecky...Where can i buy one of those things you use to revive the mews? I  
think i saw one on Ebay!  
Ryou!  
*Hugs Ryou then teleports out*  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

Ryou: ... No...

Keiichiro ran to the top of the Eiffel Tower after Rebecky transported him to France, he kept shouting something about pancakes... Rebecky transported him back. Zakuro and Minto sang a song about how much they love each other on the table in the middle of the cafe.

Rebecky: Well... about that... you see... Hehehe... You have to turn around 3 times then rub your stomach while patting your head and chant twinkle twinkle little star!

Kisshu: Why were you doing that in the first place?

Rebecky: ... No comment... This next review is from catrina how.

_i think it was pants_

Rebecky: Huh? What about pants?! Just so you know. I don't memorise what I write... O.o

Kisshu: Weird...

Rebecky: Yep, this review is from ForeverFantasy27.

_AWW POOR KISSHU! That chapter was brutal for him *weep*_

Dare time!

Ryou and Ichigo: Go out on a date! Give detailed recap!! XD

Um I feel really, really, bad for Kisshu so can u let him know I'm still a  
dire hard fangirl of his? Pretty Plz?

Kisshu: *huggles* I LUV U! dare

Keiichiro: make a cake for kish! ^.^

Mint: Go do karaoke...

Pudding and tart: have some red bulls then go after masayo with baseball  
bats.

Zakkarro: do karaoke with mint

Lettuce and Pai: game of chess together?

Rebecky:get this lazer light and use it to play with Alto.

My creative tanks running on low... POST SOON! *hugs kisshu one last time*

Rebecky: There already married, but whatever. I have to go out now, I'll finish this review answer and anymore I may get, when I come home, Bye!

Rebecky: Okay, I'm back, its 3pm so better continue so this will be up for Christmas!

#$ Ryou and Ichigo's Date $#

Ryou was leading Ichigo; he had told Ichigo to keep her eyes closed. When they reached their destination; Ryou told Ichigo she could look. They were at the beach and sitting on the sand was a pink blanket with food and a bottle of Pepsi (Ichigo is only 13 and Ryou is only 15... So, feh.)

They had a very romantic dinner and stayed up late until sunrise.

#$ Back To Reality $#

Rebecky: Yeah, I was bored so I decided to be brief.

Ryou: You're just lazy; -.-

Rebecky: Shut up you.

ForeverFantasy27 randomly runs in and hugs Kisshu.

Kisshu: Heheh, fangirls!

Rebecky: O.o

Keiichiro made a cake for Kisshu and ForeverFantasy27 ran out of the room for no real reason... Minto sang some karaoke and Zakuro joined in. Pudding and Tart drank some red bull and started chasing around Masaya with baseball bats. Lettuce and Pai started to play chess.

#$ The Evil Light $#

Ryou randomly decided to transform into Alto, he then saw a bright green light. It looked really bright and colourful; so he decided to chase it. Alto ran wildly after the light, trying to catch it, but it kept moving! _What the hell is wrong with this evil light_, thought Alto bitterly after trying to catch it about 20 times. Alto heard laughter from behind him, so he turned around. There was Rebecky; holding a flashlight with the light bit covered in green cellophane, _That evil child!_

#$ Back To Rebecky and TMM cast $#

Rebecky was sitting down, petting Bear.

Rebecky: I have no more reviews, sadly, so I will post this up now!

Ryou: You and your evil light!

Rebecky: ... You are so weird...

Ryou: ... Okay...

Rebecky: ^^; Yep! Merry Christmas for tomorrow everyone!

Everyone but Rebecky: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecky: Yeah, I'm starting this on Christmas, I have no life; -.-

Kisshu: I can't believe Ichigo married Blondie Rhino; -.-

Rebecky: Mmmhmm, well I have 4 reviews, I read them, and I hate one of the dares.

Kisshu glanced over at Rebecky, she was almost crying.

Kisshu: Rebecky... What was the dare?

Rebecky: For Ichigo to divorce Ryou... and to marry... you...

Kisshu felt overcome with joy, but he didn't want Rebecky to know that.

Kisshu: Well... Are you going to actually do that dare...?

Rebecky: Yes, I do every dare; except for the Chinese man one...

Kisshu felt really happy inside, even though he knew Rebecky was getting hurt because of it.

Rebecky: This first review is from pinkie maz.

_Hey Merry christmas! omg I'm sad now :( but that deosn't matetr oh yeah!  
Ichigo you sat on a pink planket!! you will pay!_

Oh and bear I am so sorry I forgot about you umm, well sine every one else is  
killing Masaya you can to!

Kisshu - err...still not that much of a fangirl anymore but on the bright  
side I have a stroy abotu you:)

Fishy - Umm...meh don't care what you do, just stop being so fishy!

Rhino - ha don't you love your name? Rhino, Fishy where do I come up with  
this stuff!

Kieechiro - Make me a cake that's pink!

Pudidng - thanks for making pink cheese with me! it was aweseom!

Ichigo - You will pay! now you can only wear black and you ahve to be  
Kisshu's personal slave!

Pai - dress up as a pie

Rebecky - you wanted to chuck a pie so I dare you to chuck a pie!

Tart - sad now ebcause of you! :(

Anyways that's all for now hope you continue with the truth or dare it's  
really funny!

Rebecky: I'm sad now too, let's be sad together!

Maz walked in and sat next to Rebecky. They started to act really sad making Kisshu look like the happiest person in existence by sitting near them. Bear ran up to Masaya and bit him, then ran back to Rebecky and sat on her lap.

Maz: I have a story about you Kish.

Kisshu: Okay...

Fishy stopped being so fishy, if that was possible.

Ryou: No, I do not like to be called Rhino, and it's not my name.

Keiichiro made a pink cake and gave it to Maz.

Pudding: No problem, Na no da! Ichigo dressed up in black and started following Kisshu around, doing what he told her. Pai dressed up as a blueberry pie. Rebecky picked him up and chucked Pai at Ichigo. Masaya started laughing because he's an idiot, so Rebecky violently hit him over the head with her baseball bat. Blood starting pouring out of his head and he lay dead; on the floor.

Lettuce: Uhh... R-Rebecky are-aren't you gunna revive him?

Rebecky: No, I hate him and I'm angry. I will when he gets a dare.

Lettuce: Uuuhhh okay...

Rebecky: This next review is from MewDizana.

_ok i luvs your story but if i go alittle off line that cause i was just prank  
called and i told them to screw off_

Kisshu and Rebecky:Make out in front of Ichigo for fifteen minutes and see  
how she reacts  
Pudding and Taruto:Have sex in a hotel  
Zakuro and Pai:Fight for a cupcake  
Lettuce:whisper in my ear who you like on TMM cause Ryous Worst Nightmare  
might kill something  
Ichigo:for the next three hours i want you to throw a book at Kisshu whenever  
you see him with "Bec" (srry im just tired and lazy and ** cause some jerk  
said one of my characters names was atrocious)  
Rebecky:Is the Name Dizan atrocious?  
Masaya: *shoots with pistol* there thats what i gotta say ya stupid tree  
hugger  
Mint:you cant eat or drink anything but tea nd crackers

Rebecky: You can come and be mad/sad with us.

Dizana came and sat down with Rebecky and Maz. The line went; Dizana, Rebecky, then Maz, so it was like: Mad, Sad/Mad, Sad. Rebecky got up and made out with Kisshu for 15 minutes, knowing this may be her last opportunity. For the whole time, Ichigo knelt beside Masaya, poking him and shooting death glares at Rebecky. Pudding and Tart went to a hotel and... let's just say they didn't come out for a while... Zakuro and Pai had a fight over a cupcake; it was pink with a red love heart in the middle. Lettuce whispered who she loves into Dizana's ear. Kisshu had a book thrown at him since he was still making out with Rebecky; but it hit Rebecky instead; she got up, grabbed her baseball bat and hit her over the head repeatedly until her face was unrecognisable. She didn't bother reviving her yet either.

Rebecky: Ichigo, you annoy me so freaking much!

Kisshu: Ko-Koneko-chan?

Rebecky: OhMiGawd, stop worrying about her! I'll revive her later!

Kisshu: ...

Rebecky: ... Ooookkayy then, you're obviously mad at me now...

Dizana: So, is it atrocious?

Rebecky: Nope, grrr... I usually like Ichigo but- grrr....

Rebecky revived Masaya and Dizana shot him, so he died again.

Rebecky: I am so not reviving him... at least not straight away.

Minto started eating crackers and drinking tea. She looked very happy.

Rebecky: ...You just ended her tea-ban... Oh well, this review is from Animeizlyfe.

_Merry Christmas Guyz!! XD i wanna hug from Masha!!_

Okay..hehe..meh, i've got nothing...i'm just gonna hug  
people! -hugs people-  
oh, and i got Ichigo a present!! -gives ichigo tuna-  
yay! tuna!! (cuz your a cat..^^)  
lol.  
ALTO! -chases after alto and hugs him-  
KISSHU-KUN! -Glomps/bear hugs him-

bye!! Happy X-mas!! love you all!! Espeshly (spelling??) Kisshu, Ryou and  
Masha! (Yes i'm a Masha fangirl now aswell...i love to many anime guys!!)

Animeizlyfe hugged Masha. Animeizlyfe went around hugging everyone in the room (except the bodies of Ichigo and Masaya. Rebecky noticed that Ryou was staring at Ichigo's body in horror, so she revived her. Animeizlyfe gave Ichigo some tuna, and she ate it quickly. Alto tried to run, but alas, he was too slow. Kisshu just stood there and stared at the "crazy-woman" hugging him. After she finished hugging Kisshu she sat down with Rebecky, Dizana and Maz. The line was now; Mad, Mad/Sad, Sad, Happy.

Rebecky: Now for the dreaded dare... -.-

Kisshu: Yay! This review is from SkytheHawk.

_AWESOM! Totally Awesome! Okay, I have some dares, but first, YOU ALL ROCK,  
especiallt Minto, you my fav^^! Okay, so now,_

Ichigo:Divorce Ryou and marry Kissu!

Zakarro:Make out with Pai!

Lettuce: Make out with Pai after!

Tart and Purin: Sing Candy shop and Tart, kiss Purin's cheek.

Minto:Gat a mistletoe and hang it over Ichigo and Kissu!

Later! :)

Minto took a sip of her tea.

Minto: Thank you.

Ichigo divorced Ryou and (Oh god, I am actually doing this, way to ruin my Christmas cheer... O.o, DAMN YOU DARE!) married Kisshu (DD= NOOOOO, quick!! Someone, ANYONE?! Anyone wanna make them divorce? D=). Zakuro made-out with Pai, then Pai made-out with Lettuce. Lettuce blushed like crazy. Tarturo and Pudding sang candy shop then Tarturo kissed Pudding on the cheek. Minto hung mistletoe over Ichigo and Kisshu and they started making out. Rebecky ran off.

Maz: Hahahah, Masaya's still dead.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Masaya's body. Maz, Dizana and Animeizlyfe started taking in turns kicking the body.

#$ In Rebecky's Room (Yeah, I have a room, shocking I know) $#

Rebecky was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, _Damn Kish, damn "Koneko-chan", damn Skythehawk!! Yes, it's all her fault!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!_

Rebecky started crying into her pillow, _dammit..._

#$ The Next Day $#

Rebecky was sitting alone in her basement... (you know, the room all the dares are in?) When Kisshu walked in.

Kisshu: Are – are you okay?

Rebecky: Yep, I'm over it now.

Kisshu: Ooookkaayyy...

Rebecky: Yeah, I'm gunna become a... hmm... I'm gunna become a Masaya fangirl!

Kisshu: Wtf?!

Rebecky burst out laughing.

Rebecky: As if I'd become a MASAYA FANGIRL! God, you're so gullable.

Kisshu: ... Okay.

Rebecky: Well, I think my aunt, uncle and cousins are here, so I might have to go soon.

Kisshu: Oookaayy... are you sure you're okay?

But Rebecky had already left.

#$ About 30 Minutes Later $#

Rebecky: Miss me?

Kisshu: Are they gone?

Rebecky: Nope, mum, my aunt and uncle are talking.

Kisshu: ... Okay...

Rebecky: Yep, and I got a webcam from them; ^^

Kisshu: ...huh?

Rebecky: Never mind... Anyways, I have 2 reviews. Kish, get the others. This review is from ForeverFantasy27.

_WAH I GOT 2 HUG KISSHU! IM SO HAPPY!  
This is the best story EVER! *runs in circles*_

okies now that I've some what calmed down its dare time!

Kisshu: -more hugs- dare-u and Rebecky have a flirting secession *hugs kish  
again*

Mint and Zakuro: Have a Dance Dance Revolution tournament!

Pudding: throw a pie

Lettuce; hit masaya with the book The Complete Works of William Shakespeare  
(the HARDCOVER one)

Ryou aka Rino: play with the evil light!

Ichigo: play wii bowling with ...*looks around wildly*um TART! ya...we'll go  
with that.

Pai: um i don't know why but i've always pictured u as a StarWars fanantic  
so...go play StarWars Battlefront

Whe thats all i got! Merry Christmas! *hugs Kisshu one last time*

Kisshu came back with the others.

Rebecky: Thanks, but he's married.

Rebecky glares at Kish and FINALLY revived Masaya.

Minto and Zakuro had a Dance Dance Revolution tournament. Pudding threw Pai at Masaya and then Lettuce hit him with The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, knocking him unconscious. Rebecky got out the "evil light" again and Alto started chasing it wildly. Rebecky was laughing her head off at this. Ichigo and Taruto started bowling; using Masaya's head as the pin (the thing you knock down, duh.) Pai started randomly playing Star Wars Battlefront. Ichigo looked mad that Kisshu, (her "husband"; not for long if I get my way) was getting lots of female attention.

Rebecky: This review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare.

_Hehe, I'm being lazy, can't be bothered to sigh in yet... Yay! I don't mind  
if I'm OOC or whatever it is_

Pai: -hugs-

Lettuce: Tajki is cheating on you with Mint, I found out a while ago, DUMP  
HIM!

Ryou: Yay! We killed you, I need to kill you again -holds up gun-

Pai: -kisses- Your so hot and sexy!

Pudding: CANDY! -hands out candy-

Meh, I'm going and Pai can't come with me today -cries- Bai bai!

Rebecky: LOL, okay.

Pai: ...

Lettuce dumped Tajki. Ryou was shot and Rebecky revived him.

Pai: ...Uh... okay...

Pudding: Yay, Na no da!

Pudding starts to run around the room randomly until Rebecky took the candy from her.

Rebecky: I have no more reviews and I have no need to talk to any of these people. Rebecky walked out, but Ichigo followed her.

Rebecky: Can I help you?

Ichigo: Yes, you can! I've seen the way you look at Kish and you're both always in the room before everyone! Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?!

Rebecky: No, there isn't, and even if there was, why can't you just ask Kish? Unless you want a fight, I'd leave me alone.

And without another word, Rebecky walked off to read some fanfiction, leaving Ichigo standing there, gaping.


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecky: I have reviews! Yeah, I got them ages ago but... For my excuse, I just feel like reading most of the time, or playing The Sims 2.

Maz: Why am I here? Don't you usually talk to Kisshu?

Rebecky: Well, he's married to his precious "Koneko-chan", not that I'm mad at him; I just don't have anything to say to him.

Maz: Okaay, so what have you been up to?

Rebecky: Reading Fanfic's, writing my new story (Switching Bodies? – Read it!), playing Sims 2, watching movies, watching tv. The usual, except... bad news... BEAR DIED!

Maz: What?!

Rebecky: Yeah... He died because it was too hot... any review or dares for Bear can't actually be done now, O.o

Maz: ... Okay...

Rebecky got up to get the others so Maz decided to read the first review.

Maz: This review is from ForeverFantasy27.

_WAH I WANTED MORE ROMANCE FOR KISSHU AND REBECKY!  
BUT ICHIGO MARRIED HIM SO THERE WASN'T EVEN A FLIRTING SESSION! GAH! I've had  
WAY 2 much choclate pie. No the desert pie, I didn't cover pai in choclate  
then eat him. Though now that i think about it...AHH i'm getting off topic!  
*bangs head on keyboard*_

Ichigo:U HAVE 2 go back and marry Ryou.

Minto:Pour hot tea on masaya's head.

Lettuce: *snicker* ok u have 2 cover pai in cholate then "eat" him. (don't  
really eat him, just lick the chocolate off ^^)

Pudding and Tart: have a mountain dew chugging contest!!

Zakarro: Go play more DDR.

Kisshu: sorry 'bout Ichigo divorcing. but ur fangirls will always luv ya!  
-huggles-

Rebecky: Okay NOW have flirting session with kish! plz?

Bear: Um i haven't done anything for u yet. Um how do u feel about Masaya?

Thanx 4 postin' on Christmas! -hugs kisshu again. then runs off awaiting the  
the Kisshu and Rebecky flirting session!-

Rebecky and the others walked into the room.

Rebecky: Meh heh heh heh heh! I am so loved; =)

Ichigo divorced Kisshu – which didn't make him very happy – and married Ryou again. Rebecky started jumping up and down happily. Minto poured hot tea on Masaya's head; which made Rebecky even happier. Lettuce covered Pai in chocolate and "ate" him, which made Rebecky stop jumping up and down; her face had a _What-The-Hell_ expression on it as she stared in horror at Lettuce. Pudding and Tart started drinking mountain dew like crazy, so Zakuro walked off to go play DDR.

#$ Finally a Flirting Session with Kisshu $#

Kisshu moved away from Ichigo – who was making out with Ryou (O_o) – and sat next to Rebecky. Rebecky looked at him like he had just grown an extra head, "She divorces you so you come crawling back to me?" "Uhh... Pretty much," Kisshu was confused; _does she not __**want **__me to come back?_

Rebecky still had the What-The-Hell look on her face, so Kisshu thought she didn't like him anymore. He started to get up, but he felt someone grab him hand.

He looked down to gape at Rebecky, who smiled, "You didn't really think I'd let you get away that easy did you?" Kisshu didn't really have anything to say to that, so he stayed quiet. Rebecky stood up, still holding his hand; she released his hand and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her; she rested her head on his shoulder and waited until Kisshu was relaxed... She saw the opportunity and whispered icily into his oversized ear, "Marry her again and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

She took her arms from around him and started walking back to the others. Kisshu smirked at her, admiring the way she walked.

#$ Back to Reality (Well... My kind of reality...) $#

Rebecky: Bear hated him... Once he did a poo in Masaya's sandwich, and Masaya ate it – he said something about it tasting better than usual too...

Kisshu burst out laughing at that and he and Rebecky smiled at each other, making Ichigo shoot her a death glare.

Rebecky: This next review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare.

_I'm back! Yay! And I don't feel well T__T_

Lettuce: O-n-e-e-c-h-a-n, since were onee-chan's and sisters ALWAYS tell  
secerts to each other, who did you tell you love to MewDizana? I need to  
know...for reasons -glances at Ryou-

Pai: -glomps X51-

Ryou: R-y-o-u dress up as a women, marry Masaya, have a child together and  
then die together

Keiichiro: Does Pai-kun come to the cafe? I wanna know, if he does can I work  
there?

Zakuro: -glares- You made out with Pai-kun! How could you!? -cries- That's it  
Pai-kun's coming back with me and he's not coming back until next chapter

Taruto: -smirks- Your a runt, runt, runt, runt, runt, runt, runt -repeats 100  
more times-

Bai bai onee-chan! Rebecky! Baka-san -drags Pai away again-

Rebecky: Welcome back!

Lettuce: Uhhh... umm...

Lettuce glanced at Ryou. (Uh oh... I just felt like saying Ryou... XD) Pai just stood there as he was being hugged. Ryou dressed up as a women, divorced Ichigo -making her cry -, married Masaya; they then had a child. They will die together... eventually.

Keiichiro: Sometimes he does... Yes, you can I suppose.

Ryou: She is so not working in MY cafe!

Keiichiro: ... Uh... I suppose not then?

Zakuro just stood there with her arms folded.

Taruto: I'm not a runt!! You're an old hag!!

Rebecky: You need more insults Tart. Bye!

Pai was helplessly dragged away by a fuming Jazz; probly so they could go have a "talk".

Rebecky: This next review is from pinkie maz.

_LOL good tsory and oh since I'm kinda in ur stroy and I would call you a  
friend LOL! I'm gonna be nice!_

Kisshu - *Hits in head with a book* you jerk! devorse Ichigo!

Pudding - *glaresat and mummbles* **..Get hit by a truck :)

Ichigo - marry the tree hugger! haha I hate u now! no one makes my mate sad!

Rhino - you should be glad I called ou Rhino and not sometihng lese!

Fishy - Marry Pai since I don't like either of you

Mint- go back to ur normal eating habbits! becuase the crackers are MINE!

Zakuro - Pay for everyone to go to disneyland! yay!

Hope you all had a good christmas! oh right bear*Gives a carrot shaped  
stocking with loads of presents* bye peoples!

maz x

Rebecky: Yay, I have a friend! :D Ichigo already did!!! :D

Pudding got hit by a truck, and was revived by Rebecky. Ichigo divorced Ryou and married.... MASAYA!!

Ryou: ... What would be a worst name?

Rebecky: How about... Blonde-dude-that-loves-to-lick-Masaya's-toilet?

Ryou: O.o

Rebecky: You love it!

"Fishy" married Pai. Minto went back to her normal eating habits (whatever they are...) and Maz stole her crackers. Zakuro paid for everyone to go to Disney land, where Masaya was too scared to even go on the kid rides. Rebecky goes and places the carrot shaped stocking on Bear's grave.

Rebecky: This next review is from CharissaHallows.

_Oi! Ichigo, you better divorce that Kisshu! Marry Ryou! Now!_

Kisshu, I hope you suffer a thousand painful deaths! and then you will be  
declared Bec's boyfriend.

hehe  
Love you Keiichiro!  
Kissa

Rebecky: Hehe, I have so many great friends; ^^

Ichigo divorced Masaya and married Ryou, (AGAIN!) Kisshu suffered a thousand painful deaths and then was declared Bec's boyfriend; Rebecky was really happy to hear this; ^^

Keiichiro: Love you too!

Keiichiro gave Kissa a cake.

Rebecky: This review is from SkytheHawk.

_I saw that! Damn you too! but awesome story, and your totally awesome!_

Rebecky: Hehehe... –sweat drops- This next review is from Kisshus best friend – x.

_HI! lol I LOVE THIS TRUTH OR DARE! :D btw its me Naomi-x but ive got an  
account now x]_

Kish - OMG I LUV U! -Hugs n kisses n hugs more!!- Even though i LOVE U SO  
MUCH! marry ichigo again, (:'( sorry rebecky!) AND no matter what reviews or  
dares u get... u cant divorce for.. uhh... 5 DAYS! :D Muahahahaha ( Poor  
ichigo)  
Mint - are u a lezbian? oh and wheres the hobo gone xD  
Masaya - Muahahaahaha make out with rebecky! then chase after kish screaming  
I LOVE U KISH! and see what he does! (AW sorry kish :(!_)__  
Taruto - do you still have the sweet pudding gave you? Give her one back  
too!  
Ryou - Be a girl for a day! (If ur not already :P)  
Pai - take ur shirt off and leave it off for a day! (Ryous worst nightmare  
will be happy!)  
Lettuce - throw a pai at masaya!_

Thats all i got for u lool! Bye xx LOVE U KISSHU! hey that rhymes!

Rebecky who is now in a state of total shock, started rocking back and forth, with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Rebecky: ...You can still review with dares for them to divorce... I will just wait 5 days to write chapter 14 O.o...

Maz: Are you okay?

Rebecky: I don't know, am I suppost to feel my feet? Because, I can't feel them anymore.

Maz: O.o

Ichigo divorced Ryou and married Kisshu,(D=) Ryou got really mad and punched a wall because this was the... fourth(?) time Ichigo had divorced him. (God, the judge granting these divorces must be getting pissed off.) Rebecky just assumed she'd been dumped, because Kisshu was currently making out with Ichigo.

Minto: ... The hobo is hiding under Masaya's bed...

Masaya: YAY!

Rebecky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'm gunna get rabies!!!

Rebecky (grudgingly) made out with Masaya, and then got rabies. She ran around wildly until Maz gave her a needle to stop her from being crazy... Masaya then started chasing Kisshu yelling, "I LOVE YOU KISSSSSSSH!" Kisshu suddenly turned around and hit him over the head with Rebecky's baseball bat. Rebecky saw what he was holding and took it from him, hitting him in the head with it after she had gotten it back. Taruto gave Pudding a sweet.

Taruto: Yes... I framed it...

Pudding: Yay, Taru-Taru framed it, Na no da!

Pudding hugged Taruto tightly. Ryou dressed up as a girl and Pai (Who is with Jazz still) too his shirt off, making Jazz really happy. Lettuce couldn't throw Pai at Masaya – since Jazz had him – so she threw a normal pie (It was super hot, meat pie)

Rebecky: Well... I have no more reviews... I am reading my own truth or dare (cuz I'm bored) and I realised it sorta stuffed up when I posted it XD some of the talking combines with actions... O.o, Feh oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecky: I know it has been forever! I actually have no real excuse, so I'm not going to bother making one up.

Rebecky heard a noise and looked under the chair she was sitting on.

Rebecky: Uhh... Kisshu, why are you here?

Kisshu: Ichigo keeps trying to make me wear pink dresses.

Rebecky: Oh, well have fun being married to her.

Kisshu: Yeah...

The others walked in.

Ichigo: Rebecky, why are you smiling?

Rebecky: No reason...

Pudding: Is that Kisshu onii-chan under your seat, Na no da?

Rebecky: Uhh... No...

Ichigo dragged Kisshu from under Rebecky's seat.

Kisshu: Uhh... hi?

Ichigo: Hello!!

Kisshu, Rebecky: -Sweatdrop-

Rebecky: This first review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare.

_*too lazy to log in... again XD*_

*stares at Pai's chest then drools* Huh? Oh sorry *giggles*

Ryou: I'M WORKING AT CAFE MEW MEW, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! *walks in cafe  
wearing black and gold cafe outfit* HA!! Take that baka-san!

Lettuce: Soda loves you!! KISS HIM!! *Soda: *blushes*

Pai: Your chest is an work of art!! *glomps*

Ryou: DIE!! DIR RYOU DIE!! *kills Ryou with Chainsaw-kun*

I ish the leader of the Pai fangirls! YAY!

Ryou groaned and Lettuce turned bright red. Pai just said nothing. Rebecky revived Ryou and Rebecky gave Jazz a badge that said, 'Pai Fangirl'.

Rebecky: This review is from MewDizana.

_MAZ DONT YOU DARE HURT KISSHU OR ALL SHALL PERISH_

Ichigo:I hate ur name cause u act like Kyo and he looks like ichigo from  
bleach so i dont like u- let me beat the crap outta u  
Kisshu:Give me a peck on the lips and if ur gf tries to kill me teleport me  
onto the roof  
Lettuce:Watch True Blood with me (I Luvs That Show)  
Mint and Pudding:Kiss any guy from any anime except TMM  
Everybody: sing the song it sucks to be me by Avenue Q  
(Search It on Youtube)

Kyo and Kisshu are unexplanitorily HOT  
do do do do get with it get a mouth full  
MEWDIZANA  
XD

Maz: Uh... okay? O-o

Ichigo got beaten up. Kisshu kissed Dizana; Ichigo couldn't move to bash her up. Lettuce and Dizana watched true blood. Mint and Pudding kissed.... I don't know, haven't started watching any other animes... Weird I know; ^^ Everybody started singing It Sucks To Be Me.

Rebecky: This next review is from Jayme F. Midorikawa.

Ok. This is the first review i've left in a long time, and I've got some good  
ones.

_Ichigo: I dare you to put on this all-too revealing catgirl outfit, and wear  
it ALL DAY!! And, I also dare you to go the entire day listening to nothing  
but Six Feet Under on full blast on your iPod or whatever the hell you listen  
to music on. Also, before you do the second dare, would you go on a date with  
my buddy Mason? He's totally head over heels in love with you. and he thinks  
you're insanely cute._

Minto: I know you're totally addicted to tea, but I need a lab rat, er...I  
mean, test subject to try out my newest invention. *holds out a golden  
chalice* BEHOLD! I CALL IT...CHEESE COFFEE! I dare you to drink it.

Pudding: I dare you to give Ryou, Kish, AND Masaya the worst purple nurples  
IMAGINEABLE!! I also dare you to listen to Aqualung by Jethro Tull, and then  
spend exactly 48 hours with the dirty old man the song is about.

Zakuro: I dare you to convert to Satanism and make the most evil sounding  
black metal band ever, using only Ryou, and the hobo Minto divorced, and the  
perverted old man. Oh, and also stab a viking axe into the back of Ryou's  
skull for me.

Ryou: I dare you to break your own neck with only your own two hands. Oh, and  
also commit an honor to yourself, and commit seppuku using this rusty old  
chainsaw. *throws a pickle at his feet* Oops, wrong item. That's for a  
different dare. *throws the chainsaw* there we go.

Pai: I dare you to try and see if Masaya, Kisshu or Keiichiro are allergic,  
in the REALLY bad way, to pickles.

Kisshu: I dare you to try and hit on Ichigo, after she's listened to 24 hours  
of Six Feet Under, and see what the consequences will be.

Taruto: Are you a transvestite midget or something? Also, I dare you to use  
Kisshu as your own personal punching bag.

Keiichiro: Truth: Are you gay? Also, I dare you to make a barbershop for  
vicious vikings in your kitchen. Don't worry, I have a replacement kitchen for  
you in the front yard. *points out a crappy little shack* Oops, sorry, that's  
dads house. *points out an exact replica of Cafe Mew Mew* there you go.

Masaya: I dare you to do the seemingly impossible, and try to bring democracy  
to both Cuba AND China. Also, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to help  
the environment. I just also think you're unbelievably annoying.

and last but not least..

Lettuce-chan: I'd rather not call this a dare, because that sounds like I'm  
forcing this on you, but...would you maybe want to go on a date with me? I  
also think you're absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, and quite a cutie whenever  
you blush.

THIS STORY RULZ!:D

Ichigo put on the catgirl outfit and started listening to Six Feet under on full blast.

Ichigo: Maybe if I wasn't married...

Kisshu: O_o

Rebecky: Weird...

Minto drank some Cheese Coffee then had to go wash her mouth out.

Maz: I think she likes it!

Rebecky: Yeah, she loves it.

Pudding gave Ryou, Kish and Masaya purple nipples (O_o) and started listening to Aqualung. She then went to spend 48 hours with the old man the song was about. Zakuro converted to Satanism and made an evil sounding black metal band with Ryou, the hobo and the perverted old man. She then stabbed a Viking axe into the back of Ryou's head. Rebecky revived Ryou. Ryou then broke his own neck and performed Seppuku (stomach cutting) on himself, using the chainsaw. Rebecky revived him AGAIN. Pai took the pickle and Masaya ended up turning purple, then he died. Rebecky revived him. Kisshu started to hit on Ichigo and ended up with a black eye.

Taruto: No, I just like pig-tails...

Rebecky: Girl...

Taruto: What?!?! I am NOT a girl!!

Rebecky: Shuuureee...

Taruto started using Kisshu as a punching bag, so Ichigo killed him (she's gone mental). Rebecky revived him.

Keiichiro: No.

Keiichiro opened up a barber shop for Vikings. Masaya tried to bring democracy to Cuba and China... he obviously failed. Lettuce blushed.

Lettuce: Uhh... m-maybe...

Rebecky: Thanks. This next review is from CharissaHallows.

_gr..._

FOR !BEP! SAKE! ICHIGO!! I AM COUNTERING ANY OTHER DARE! YOU ARE MARRIED TO  
RYOU! FOR INFINITY!! MY DARE OUT WAYS OTHERS!*EYES FLASHING DANGEROUSLY!*

MINTO! GET ME SOME TEA! NOW!

Keiichiro, may I please have a cake? Love you ;)  
kissa

Rebecky: Yay, thanks so much!

Ichigo divorced Kisshu and married Ryou. Minto got Kissa some tea and Keiichiro made her a cake.

Rebecky: This next review is from randomlvr1.

_Yeah, I know I haven't reviewed in forever, but then I have been in Canada  
for the last few weeks...Well anyways, your chapters are getting better  
everytime; I am proud!_

Now onward to the truths/dares!

Ichigo: You seem so...evil in this story, so I found a perfect song to fit  
you! (With your whole 'marry Ryou, divorce Ryou, marry Kish, divorce Kish'  
thing going on) Go sing 'If you seek Amy' by Britney Spears for everyone. (Did  
you get the song title? xD !)

Kish: Poor Kish; you get plummeted by fangirls everyday, and you divorce  
Rebecky or Ichigo every other day! I'm going to kidnap you so that we can take  
a vacation to Hong Kong together! Why Hong Kong? Because it's awesome and I  
used to live there! (P.S.: Me angry about that whole 'Chinese man raped me'  
fiasco. XP ...me now over it)

Pai: Get a tattoo of the girl you love and then show it to everyone (and it  
better not be of your mom or I'm going to slap you)

Ryou: Go emo, the ladies LOVE that! (Hehe...)

Tart and Pudding: Sing 'Just Dance' by Lady GaGa together and breakdance!

Lettuce: How sane were your parents when they named you after a leafy  
vegetable?! If you could pick any other name, what would it be? Then go on a  
date with Pai; be prepared to create a broadway musical about it later and  
then perform it for us!

Keiichiro: What are doing, making all these fattening cakes for these young  
ladies?! Are you trying to spread obesity or something?! Make something  
healthy or I shall turn you into the Pillsbury Boy with all of his high  
cholestoral EVILNESS!

Masaya: I'm too angry at your mockery of mother nature to talk to you! You  
give tree huggers a bad name! If you really wanted to help the planet, go die  
a painful death so nature doesn't have to deal with you anymore...

Mint: For being all rich and all, why do you have the name Mint?! Why don't  
you just buy yourself a new name? And, I shall duel you for the title of  
ultimate tea addict! O_o

Zakuro: Do you realize how horrible you make the average female population  
feel, with your 'perfect' body and face?! You lower the morale of women all  
over the Earth! Go eat some of Keiichiro's fattening pies to make them feel  
better!

Well, keep the awesome chappies coming so that I can freak out my parents  
when I roll on the floor, laughing, after reading your stories.  
(Hehehehehehe...I just like writing those letters...I think I had too much tea  
and white pummelo and listened to too much music *twitch* ...EP!)

~randomlvr1  
Oh! I almost forgot! *huggles Kish and Ryou then hits Masaya over the head  
with her Ugg boot. then skips out of the room singing 'Disturbia' by Rihanna*

Rebecky: All these people who haven't reviewed in ages are suddenly reviewing... weird. Thanks; ^^

Ichigo started singing If You Seek Amy. Kisshu got kidnapped for a holiday to Hong Kong.

Rebecky: NOOOOOOOO!

Pai got a tattoo of the girl he loved and showed everyone. It was Jazz; ^^ Pudding came back. Ryou turned emo... O_o Taruto and Pudding started singing and break dancing to Just Dance.

Lettuce: I like my name...

Lettuce and Pai went on a date, and then performed a musical about it.

Rebecky: That musical was really weird.

Keiichiro made Muesli bars. Masaya went and drowned himself in the toilet. Rebecky revived him. Minto and Randomlvr1 fought over the title for ultimate tea addict and Minto won, with use of some of her various body guards. Zakuro ate some pies and Masaya rubbed his head.

Rebecky: This next review is from pinkie maz.

_Wow THANK YOU SO MUCH! You put ME! in your story! and you let ME read a  
review!! omg I am so HAPPY! I will return the favour if you like :)_

Right dares...dares...er...where did I put them dares?...Found them!

Ichigo - well since I have growin to hating you since you! were mean to  
rebecky you can go in a tiny box! ha that's it right? NO! with MAsaya! AND!  
the hobbo! AND! the chinese raping man!

Pai - Your now fishy Pie since the whole thing with fishy and all so yeah :D

Rhino - trust me there are worst names out there in fact I'm sure Rebecky  
could tell you so many that your ears fall of and you die ha

Fishy - WHAT THE HELL! YOU DON'T LICK PEOPLE! Argh! sicko your a sick fish!

Well that's all the dares I can come up with and sorry for not reviewing I  
was on holiday well in hospital but yeah still...and BEAR!?!? oh my cheese!  
may he rest in pience *puts carot on his grave* I'm gonna miss you buddy :'(

well that's...*see's Tart with Pudding *Is almost sick and about to cry*  
Gotta go! Bye

Rebecky: Yeah, you're sorta like a character now! Anyone want to dare Maz to do anything? :P

Masaya put his hand up in the air, waving it around wildly.

Rebecky: Yes?

Masaya: I dare her to kiss me!

Maz: Ew! No way!

Rebecky: I'm sorry Masaya but tree hugging weirdo's aren't allowed to review!

Masaya: ...

Ichigo was put into a box with Masaya, the Hobo and the weird Chinese Raping Man. Rebecky decided to put the Perverted Old Man who has a crush on Masaya in there as well.

Rebecky: Hehehe, torture chamber!

Maz: FISHY PAI!

Pai: ...

Rebecky and Maz started whispering worse names to Ryou and he fainted.

Rebecky: ... Rhino is such a weirdo...

Maz: He fainted when you called him "Blondie Baby Ballerina"...?

Rebecky: Pretty much!

Maz started yelling at Fishy and she just stood there muttering sorry. Maz suddenly stopped and grabbed a carrot (getting lots of weird looks) and put it on Bear's grave.

Rebecky: This review is from ForeverFantasy27.

_I;m so depressed. I have 2 b in this stupid cast for 3 stinkin weeks!DX oh  
well dare time..._

Kisshu (my only comfort in my hours of post surgery darkness): *hugs* Um u  
have to let me hug you because I'm depressed and I'm your fangirl forever! and  
if you dont ill fling myslef into the nearest body of water (um which in this  
case would be...the sink...oh)

Ichigo: Make out with Ryou

Mint: Go back to having tea

Lettuce: Make out with Pai

Pudding: U and tart must share a red bull

Zakuro: um smile?

Masaya: die somewhere...

Keiichiro: make pie

Ryou: go kill masaya

Pai: Rematch game of chess with keiichiro

Tart: hug pudding

Rebecky: Hug kish with me!

Everyone: sign my purple cast! (execpt for masaya he can go get run over by a  
golf cart)

whe im very low on energy! bye!

Ichigo made out with Ryou and Minto started drinking tea again. Lettuce and Pai made out. Pudding and Taruto shared a red bull, becoming very hyper in the process. Zakuro smiled and Masaya died from sudden Very-rare-tree-hugger-syndrome. Rebecky grudgingly revived him and Keiichiro made a Pie for everyone to share. Ryou killed Masaya, making Rebecky have to revive him again. Pai and Keiichiro had a rematch and Pai won (I have NO IDEA who won last time...) and Taruto hugged Pudding. Everyone signed ForeverFantasy's cast and the Rebecky and ForeverFantasy magically went to Hong Kong to hug Kisshu.

Maz: Uh... This last review is from You turn heads. I break necks.

_I'm still OBSESSED with this!  
Ahem... anyways...  
TRUTH!  
Ryou... how did you feel when ichigo was taken away in my story, trapped?!  
(Asking this 'cause rebecky has read my story.  
Ichigo... How much do you love ryou?_

Dare!  
Ichigo... marry ryou again and if you devorce him i shall KILL YOU!  
Ryou... Punch masaya for no reason cause i hate him!

Ryou: Um... Protective? Angry?

Maz: She obviously doesn't like him very much if she keeps divorcing him!

Ichigo and Ryou gave Maz a death glare.

Maz: What?! Just stating the obvious!

Ichigo: I already am!

Maz: Yeah, but for how long?

Ichigo: Shut up you!

Maz: ...

Maz started muttering about Ichigo; a lot of swearwords could be made out. Ryou punched Masaya in the face and his nose started bleeding.

Maz: You better not get any blood anywhere, Rebecky will kill you. Outside!

Maz pointed to the window and Masaya climbed out the window, so he could bleed outside.

#$ With Kisshu, Rebecky and ForeverFantasy $#

Rebecky, ForeverFantasy: KIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSHHUUUUUUUU!!!!

Kisshu: Huh?!

Kisshu looked up and was instantly being glomped by ForeverFantasy and Rebecky.

Kisshu: Why are you here?!

Rebecky: Hehe... No one can keep me away from you!

Rebecky let go of him and smiled.

Rebecky: BYE!

And in a flash of white light; Rebecca and ForeverFantasy were gone.

#$ Back to reality $#

Masaya came to the window.

Masaya: Uh... Maz?

Maz: Yes?

Masaya: Can you please get me a tissue?

Maz got a tissue for Masaya, muttering about here being a room full of people that he could have asked. She gave it to him. Masaya grinned, blood going in his mouth (What a pretty picture!).

Masaya: Thanks Maz! I love you!

Maz slammed the window shut; locking Masaya outside. She turned around and everyone was staring at her. Pudding ran up to her and hugged her.

Pudding: What's wrong? Masaya Onii-chan loves Maz, Na no da!

Maz sweatdropped.

Maz: That is what's wrong!


	15. Chapter 15

Rebecky was looking out the window, daydreaming, when two strong arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her into an embrace. She gasped and started struggling to get loose from their grip.

"Becky-chan, don't worry. It's Kisshu," he softly whispered into her ear, releasing her. Rebecky spun around and gazed at him questionly. "Becky-chan?" she muttered quietly. Kisshu nodded and Rebecky tilted her head to the side, "Isn't this the part where you forcibly kiss me?"

"I've realised that approach doesn't work too well" he murmured. "But what if I want you to kiss me?" she laughed and started to kiss him softly.

Ichigo was skipping along, thinking about how cute Ryou was when she came across a horrifying sight. Kisshu was kissing Rebecky! Well at least, that's what it looked like with Kisshu pinning her against the wall. He was going to pay.

Rebecky opened her eyes while making out with Kisshu and saw Ichigo – with Rebecky's base ball bat in her hands – about to hit Kisshu over the head! She had to do something.

Kisshu was confused. One second ago he was making out with his Becky-chan and the next he was hearing shouts and a TWACK! And then... silence. He opened his eyes slowly, not knowing if he wanted to look.

On the ground was Rebecky, Ichigo had hit her over the head with her own base ball bat. Ichigo looked up at Kisshu, her eyes full of hate, "you're next!"

Maz was walking along, nibbling on a cookie, when she heard the word next and then a THUNK!

She ran to the source of the noise. Standing over the bodies of Rebecca and Kish, was Ichigo. "No one hurts my mate!" she yelled, grabbing a conveniently placed fork.

Rebecky sat up, holding her head. She saw Kisshu lying next to her, knocked out cold; she then looked over at Ichigo and Maz. Ichigo was lying on the ground dead, a fork poking out of her eye and Maz was sitting next to her innocently eating a cookie.

Kisshu woke up and saw Ichigo with a fork stabbed in her eye, sitting next to her like it was just a normal day was Rebecky and Maz, eating cookies happily.

Rebecky leapt up, forgetting her half-eaten cookie instantly. She hugged Kisshu tightly and Maz shook her head disapprovingly at Rebecky for forgetting her poor cookie. Rebecky let go of Kish and smiled, "Time for some dares!"

"Soo... yeah peoples... I am now writing normally instead of script format!" Rebecky smiled, "This first review is from Jayme F. Midorikawa."

_Ok, this is just an overall review right here. To make readers waits more  
worthwhile, maybe when you have the guys do their silly little dares, maybe  
you could be a little more detailed in what happens._

Ok, now that I got that out of the way, it's dare time.

Kisshu: HAHA! I had a feeling that shiner would hurt! XD

Zakuro: I dare you to tell Minto that you love her, and then say the same  
thing to Keiichiro right in front of her.

Pai: I dare you to make out with Ichigo.

Ryou: I dare you to do the exact same.

Pudding: I dare you to build a giant robot, and then show us just what it can  
do.

Lettuce-chan: You do realize I just caught Pai and Ryou both cheating on you  
with Ichigo no less. If you're upset at all, I'll still be here to be a  
shoulder to cry on.

Minto: I dare you to brand Zakuro's name to your forehead.

Rebecky nodded, "Yay, details!" She then hugged Kisshu for no real reason, he sweatdropped, "Yeah..."

Zakuro walked over to Minto, "Mint, I love you." Minto smiled happily, "Zakuro onee-sama loves me!" Zakuro then walked over to Keiichiro, "I love you." Mint's jaw dropped, "Onee-sama?! I thought you loved me!!"

Rebecky revived Ichigo, who ran into the room with Rebecky's base ball bat, "WHERE THE HELL IS REBECCA?!" Rebecky hid behind Kisshu and watches Pai calmly walk over to Ichigo and start to make-out with her.

Ryou watched Ichigo kiss him back, "Uh... Strawberry? You are married to me, remember?" Ichigo suddenly pushed Pai away and started to make out with Ryou.

"Cough, slut, cough," said an oh-so-familiar voice. Ichigo glared at Rebecky, "I'll get you!" Ichigo tried to launch herself at Rebecky but couldn't get out of Ryou's grip, "Don't bother trying to hurt her, she can kill you with the push of a button." Rebecky smiled sweetly, "keyboard actually."

Pudding skipped into the room, "Pudding's made a robot, Na no da!" She held the controls and made a 5 meter tall robot walk into the room, "he can walk and do handstands! I am also perfecting his cartwheels, Na no da!" She pressed a button and the robot tried to do a cartwheel but it went wrong and landed on Masaya. Rebecky grimaced, "I have to clean that up now!" Rebecky magically made the stain disappear and Masaya was revived.

Lettuce was still hopelessly gazing into space. Rebecky poked her, "Wanna go on a date with Jayme?" Lettuce nodded silently. "Um... Are you ok?" Rebecky waved a hand in front of her face. Lettuce just kept staring. "Uhh... Okay... I'll just... be.... over here!" Rebecky ran over to Kisshu and Maz.

Minto got a tattoo on her forehead that said 'Zakuro', "SEE KEIICHIRO? I LOVE ONEE-SAMA MORE!" Keiichiro smiled, "Incase you forgot, I love Kissa, not Zakuro." Minto thought about this new information for a moment, "Oh... right..." For about 2 minutes, everything was silent.

Rebecky decided to break said silence, "This next review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare."

_*Too lazy to sigh in... gah I should stop doing this XD*_

Lettuce: No! Onee-chan! You can't go on a date with... eh that boy, forgot  
his name . Soda loves you! He's had such a terrible past and the only think  
that keeps him going is... you, please don't break his heart! AND you never  
kissed him! *pushes Soda in front of Lettuce*

Pai: *spins around happily* YAY! Pai-kun got a tatto of me! *glompes* Oh and  
Pai-kun! Shiro-baka sexually harresed me in my new chapter *nods* He's a  
hentai .

Minto: Get drunk and then end up in bed with an hobo XD

Zakuro: Do you love girls? I've read a few... M rated about you and Minto,  
even Lettuce O.O

Keiichiro: Can you make my friend a cake? It's her birthday today, her names  
Pudding-chan... or Dokuro-chan

Ryou: If you alive... make our with Masaya, you know you love him and DON'T  
wash your mouth out... I'm gonna kill you now *kills Ryou*

Deep Blue: Are you a man or women? You look like a women from behind... XD :O  
I have an idea! I'm gonna recolour you and then you'll have a husband! XD

Lettuce instantly stopped staring into space, "Huh?!" Rebecky –in the evil mood she was in- pushed their heads together, making them kiss. Lettuce and Soda both blushed.

Pai nodded slowly, "...Yes, I did..." he then punched Ryou in the face. Minto got drunk and ended up in bed with her hobo ex-husband! Zakuro shrugged, "No comment."

Keiichiro made a cake for Pudding-chan, "Happy Birthday!" Ryou made out with Masaya and Ichigo's mouth dropped open, "Oi! You yelled at me for making out with Pai!" Ryou was in mid-shrug when Jazz ran into the room and sliced his head in half, the top half of his head slid onto the floor. Rebecky burst out laughing, "Sorry... Last night I was watching Underworld." Deep blue gave Jazz a what-the-hell look and ran away.

Rebecky glared after him, "scaredy-cat!" Ichigo thought Rebecky was referring to her and started yelling, "I am not scared of anyone! Especially you and Kisshu! Rebecca you deserve to die a horrible death and I hope I am the one to kill you!" Rebecky stared at her, "You. Are. A. Weird. Little. Boy..." Ichigo's mouth dropped open, "I am NOT a BOY!!!"

Rebecky smirked, "Someone's defensive!" Ichigo crossed her arms angrily. "Well... This review is from pinkie maz."

_NO! I CANT HAVE MASYA IN LOVE WITH ME! I WANT TO ILL HIM WITH A HAMER! and  
I'm meant to be with tart...and OMG! im a character :D! so HAPPY! omg omg omg!  
oh wait does this mean I can't dare :O oh well im happier being a character!  
hey that rymes!!_

THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH!

maz x (who is extremly happy :D)

Rebecky smiled, "You can still dare! He still loves you though... he's staring at you right now!" Rebecky pointed at Masaya, who was drooling over Maz. Maz glanced over at him and pulled out her trusty fork –which she previously used to kill Ichigo- and started stabbing and poking Masaya with it, yelling, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Kisshu smirked, "GET A ROOM!" Maz instantly stopped and glared at him, "Do you want to die too?" Kisshu sweatdropped, "No... Carry on!" Maz instantly started hurting Masaya again until he was dead. Rebecky revived Masaya and gave Maz a cookie, Maz smiled and read out the next review, "This review is from Tomahawk 3.0."

_Hey, this looks cool! okay, how about if...I dare three mews, and ask one mew  
for the truth!_

...  
Ichigo: I dare you to...-thinks about it- steal something of value from Kish!

Pudding: have a sugar rush, while holding a lethal weapon.

Zakuro: steal Ryou's underwear.

Mint: Truth: do you want to make out with Zakuro, or an OC of mine?

Ichigo grinned and ran into Kisshu's room; she came back with all his Ichigo and Rebecky pictures, "Now I can perform voodoo on baka-Rebecca!" Pudding stole some cookies from Maz's stash and ate them while holding a meat cleaver, she then went crazy, bouncing around the room, in the process she killed; Keiichiro, Minto, Masaya and Pai. Rebecky revived them all.

Zakuro stole some of Ryou's underwear and gave them to Ichigo. Minto pointed to her forehead. Rebecky smiled, "This next review is from You turn heads. I break necks."

_Hi everyone!  
Tart-Throw a pie into pai's face, call him a cannibal and see his reaction_

Mint-Since you love tea so much, you can stand on the tables in cafe mew mew  
singing 'I'm a little teapot' with the actions.  
Masaya-Go date ugly naked guy off of friends.  
Kish-Tart has put his red clothes in with YOUR white underwear! What do you  
do?  
Pudding-You are high on glue...GO HYPER!  
Fishy-Go date fishy-pai!  
Deep Blue-*Gives him scissors* Cut ur hair u freak!  
All I've got 4 now!  
Bye XD

Tart threw a blueberry pie at Pai, "PAI YOU CANNIBAL!" Pai walked off to wash the blueberry off his face. Mint jumped up on a table and started singing/yelling, "I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT! SHORT AND STOUT. HERE IS MY HAN-DAL, HERE IS MY SPOUT. WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HERE ME **SHOUT**! Tip me over pour me out." Masaya went to meet ugly-naked-guy for a date.

Kisshu shrugged and said, "Wear them. Becky-chan's the only one who will see them anyway!" Rebecky raised her eyebrow at this information and Kisshu grinned suggestively at her. Rebecky blushed and looked away. Pudding still had the meat cleaver and went spaz, this time killing Ichigo just before she killed Kisshu for his flirting.

Fishy and Fishy-Pai went on a date... What about Jazz, Jayme and Soda?! Deep blue had already ran away from Jazz. A far off scream could be heard, "I LIKE MY HAIR!!"

Maz looked over at Rebecky, who seemed unable to speak, "This last review is from Laury Damher."

_Hi,I want pudding to teach my friend how to do a cartwheel, Ichigo hit pie inthe face hard until he dies, one more thing Mint teach my friend how to datecute boys named Maces p. did I forget to mention I'm a huge kish fangirl no a super huge kish fangirl;3 One more very important thing kill Mesaya and can I  
come there of love Laury.;3._

Pudding dropped the meat cleaver and went to teach Laury's friend how to do cartwheels. Ichigo was revived and decided to vent her anger on the nearest person, unfortunately Pai chose this moment to walk back in and got punched to death, Rebecky revived him. Mint went off to teach Laury's friend how to date boys and Rebecky smirked, "She hasn't even dated any cute boys! The best she's been with is Mr. Hobo!!"

Rebecky hugged Kish protectively, "MINE!!" She then dragged Kish away. Maz sweatdropped, "Umm... Review?"


	16. Beckychan's Death

Rebecky poked out her tongue, "Konichiwa, I am sick of all the marriages! Grr! So is Mr. Judge! So now no more marriages and everyone is divorced!"

Kisshu chose this moment to walk into the room, "Who's getting divorced?" Rebecky bit her lip, "everyone."

Kisshu smirked and hugged her. Rebecky decided to voice her thoughts, "Aren't you going to run to Ichigo now?" Kisshu grinned, "Why would I go back to her? She seems to like to hit people with baseball bats!"

Rebecky laughed at this and everyone chose this moment to come into the room, Maz smirked, "Up to something are we?" Kish stuck his tongue out at her, releasing Rebecky and watched delightedly as Masaya walked up behind Maz, obviously he had been watching how Kisshu flirted as he wrapped his arms around Maz's waist.

_Not a good idea._ Rebecky thought smirking as she watched Maz promptly turn around and kick Masaya in his 'special area'. Unsurprisingly –as he was a girl- it didn't seem to hurt him that much, until Maz punched him in the face. He ran off to the bathroom crying as he went to stop his bleeding nose.

Rebecky, Maz and Kisshu all laughed as they heard Masaya yelling about noses and blood. Ichigo chose this moment to speak up, "even I wouldn't let Masaya get away with that!" Rebecky and Maz rolled their eyes, Rebecky also muttering "baka" under her breath.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, "On with the first review?" he held a piece of paper in his hand, "this review is from MewDizan."

_Sup ppl  
Rebecky: this is for your sake;lock Ichigo in a cage and french make out with  
Kisshu and then marry him *smiles evily*  
Ryou:Ima work at Cafe Mew Mew and *points gun at him* i dont think that will  
be a problem  
Pudding:join me in a eating contest  
Zakuro: please give me a make over cause the guy i like at school found out  
and with my dog senses i heard him tell his friend that he wants me to be over  
him *cries*  
Hey Rebecky that list of things of things to do at wl-mart i did #8 only in  
best buy_

Ah SPAZ ATTACK  
MEWDIZAN AND YES I CHANGED MY NAME  
USED TO BE ME DIZANA BUT ANY WAY  
MEWDIZAN XD

Rebecky locked Ichigo in a cage – with the help of Maz and then made-out with Kish just out of reach of the cage, sending the cat-girl teasing glances and making Ichigo growl at her.

Mr. Judge randomly appeared in the middle of the room, "NO MARRIAGES!" he then disappeared again. Maz rolled her eyes, "Weirdo..."

Ryou stared wearily at the gun, "Fine." Dizan and Pudding then had an eating contest and Dizan won, Zakuro grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away to give her a make-over. Rebecky nodded, "crying and yelling is always a good way to get attention!" she then started laughing.

When she regained her composer, she held up another letter, "this review is from Jayme F. Midorikawa."

_Ok. This is gonna have to call for desperate measures._

Lettuce-chan, this is not a dare, but rather a request. May I be able to have  
at least one strand of your beautiful green hair for a cloning project i'm in  
the middle of doing?

Zakuro, I dare you to wear a pair of steel toe boots and kick Pai in the  
crotch AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!

Minto, I dare you to drink every drop out of a gallon of sewer water.

Pai, I dare you to wear the exact same pair of steel toe boots and kick  
Kisshu in the crotch AHAYC.

Kisshu, I dare you to kick Deep Blue in the teeth with steel toes.

Deep Blue, I dare you to parade yourself around Berlin in tons of old Nazi  
gear.

Ichigo, I dare you to go an entire day in public, completely nude, and  
allowing citizens to take snapshots of you whenever they please.

Masaya, I dare you to cut down a tree with a herring.

Lettuce blushed, "Ye-yes." She then pulled out a piece of her hair and gave it to Jayme. Zakuro put on the steel toe boots and kicked Pai in the crotch, he doubled over in pair and a single tear rolled down his cheek. (See? He's not a girl like someone I know... –cough- Masaya –cough—I mean his eye lashes are even long for a girls, without mascara... His name looks sorta like mascara... off topic I know.... back to the story!)

Minto went to the kitchen to start drinking her sewer water, YUM! XD

Pai then put on the steel toe boots and kicked Kisshu. Rebecky gasped and Kisshu swore loudly and crouched down low, openly crying, Rebecky patting him on the shoulder. (As you can see, he's not a girl either unlike "Mascara"!)

After a few minutes... well... more than a few... Minto came back into the room, looking slightly green. Kisshu got up slowly and put on the steel toes, ready for revenge. He ran over to Deep Blue and kicked him in the teeth. Deep Blue glared at Kish, "They're dentures!" Kisshu stared at him for a second, "DAMMIT!" Deep Blue smirked and went to parade around Berlin in Nazi Gear.

Kisshu still wanted his revenge, so he went to look for the evil "Mascara", as Rebecky called him. He found him trying to look up Maz's skirt without being caught, _time for my revenge!_

He yelled out to Maz, "MAZ! MASAYA'S PERVING ON YOUR ASS!" Kisshu then kicked Mascara in the back so he couldn't escape. Masaya fell down at the impact of the boot and Maz turned around, fork ready. She pounced, stabbing the fork into Masaya repeatedly.

Masaya tried to escape, but every time he was kicked or pushed back in the direction of Maz by Kisshu.

Unfortunately for some, Rebecky decided to come upon the scene, "Uhh... guys?" Maz and Kisshu stopped and looked over to Rebecky. "You do know that's Minto's Hobo Ex-husband in Masaya's clothes, right?"

Kisshu looked at her in horror, "WHY IS HE WEARING MASCARA'S CLOTHES?!" at the same time as Kisshu yelled this Maz screeched, "WHY WAS HE CHECKING OUT MY ASS?!"

Rebecca shrugged, "All I know is that Mascara and Mr. Hobo here were in the same bedroom, and when they came out they were wearing each other's clothes."

"EWW!" screamed Kisshu and Maz at the same time. Rebecky smirked, "We'll find Mascara later. Wait... I remember; he had to go dress as a Nazi as Deep Blue or something."

Ichigo walked past them now, completely nude. Rebecky and Maz exchanged twin looks of horror and Kisshu shook his head sadly, "Koneko, that's not the best look for you."

Ichigo stuck her nose up in the air and left for the mall.

Meanwhile... Masaya had finished with his Nazi routine and was now cutting down a tree using a Herring.

Rebecky, Maz and Kisshu were discussing some of the events of the day, "I'm scared for life now! Well anyway, this review is from Ryou's Worst Nightmare.

_Rebecky: What do you think of my new strange couples, Masaya/Ryou,  
Pai/Ichigo, Pai/Lettuce/Ichigo, Ichigo/Lettuce and Ichigo/Lettuce/Soda? Oh and  
wait do you think of Charm-chan's couple, Pai/Masaya?_

Pai: *blank stare* You. Kissed. Ichigo. Your so lucky I like you two as a  
couple... now your coming with me, I can't have you going on dates with some..  
random girl! *drags Pai away*

Shiro-baka: If your alive... break up with Ichigo... NOW!

Ichigo: You now love Lettuce, confess your love to her

Soda: What do you have to say about this?

Lettuce: Date both of them, they love you ^^

Keiichiro: Arigato for making the cake!

Zakuro: DATE MASAYA AND HAVE HIS CHILD!!

Minto: Zakuro's pregnant with Masaya's child... kiss Rebecky

Rebecky: Please don't kill me... I'M YOUR BEST REVEIWER! ^^

Rebecky smirked, "Are you writing any stories with these very random but good couples?"

Pai sweatdropped as Jazz dragged him away, Jazz suddenly stopped and stared at horror at naked-Ichigo, and she then covered Pai's eyes and proceeded in dragging him away.

Rebecky smirked, "I made everyone divorce, Mwahahahaha!!

Naked-Ichigo ran up to Lettuce and declared her love to her. Lettuce blushed, due to the fact that Ichigo was completely without clothing, except for the bell she wore around her neck.

Soda watched the scene in horror, "What the...?" Lettuce looked slightly alarmed at Jazz's suggestion, "Uhh... o-okay then..."

Keiichiro smiled, "No problem." Zakuro and Masaya started dating (even though Masaya is STILL going to love Maz; I'm so evil =P) and Masaya got Zakuro pregnant due to his recycled condoms.

Minto - in her grief that Zakuro didn't love her anymore – ran over to Rebecky and kissed her. Kisshu and Maz had a look of repulsion and horror on their faces. Rebecky slapped Minto.

Rebecky glared at Jazz, "EBIL!" she pointed an accusing finger in Jazz's direction, "This next review is from the one and only pinkie maz!"

_LOL! I'm really happy im in this story :D and with COOKIES! :D:D anyways  
anyone who even THINKS about making me do something nice for Massaya will die  
from my fork pooking skills!! but if you make me dpo something nice to  
tarb...well then we might be friends :) LOL anways dares...huh...i can make  
this work to my advantige :)_

Tart - Dump Pudding and find a new love..*cough cough me cough cough *

Fishy - im very confused people say ur a fish but u look more like a bug to  
me so which one are yoiu!?!?!

kisshu - umm...do what ever becky tells you to do until i say cheese and  
pickles with a dash of banna HA!

Massya - run away from here and never ever come back! unless someone wnats to  
kill you which they will!

pudding - you have got on my bad side for liking tarb...and TEALING MY  
COOKIES! so you can run away with masaya and let him rape u :)

rhino - so who is it you like...Ichigo, Fishy or the amazing Becky? go on you  
cn tell me :)

Pai - do you actualy like pies? oh well! 8chuckes by in his face*

Cake man - lok u have a nickname to! but for the girls who fancy u they can  
call you cupcake.

becky - since ur such a good friend! im gonna let u do anything u want hehe  
and that could include letting tarb fall in love with me...or kisshu dancing  
around a poll..

anways that's it for now cnt wait to read the rest!

maz x

Tart cautiously approached Maz, gave her a cookie and ran away. Maz looked down at the cookie as if it was a check for $999, 888, 777, 666, 555, 444, 333, 222 and 11 cents, she then started jumping around in circles, nibbling on the cookie as she did.

Lettuce blushed, "I... Well... My mum was a Praying Mantis and my dad was a Trout..."

Kisshu smirked, "I was planning to" Rebecky blushed.

Masaya – who when we last left him was cutting down a tree – accidently went in the wrong direction, making everyone cheer as they watched. Pudding ran after him and started walking next to him, talking about cookies.

"Rhino" shrugged, "Ichigo dumped me and seems to like Kisshu, Lettuce likes Soda or that Jayme guy and 'the amazing Becky' loves Kisshu and I hated her story about me!

Rebecky pretended to look offended, "What's wrong with 'A Small Dilemma'?! Just because you think I love you!" Ryou blew his fringe out of his eye's in an annoyed fashion, "Shut up, Rebecca you baka."

Rebecky copied Ryou; blowing up a non-existent fringe (I don't have one... They annoy me -.-) ,"You just called me Rebecca, never a good sign you know." Ryou turned light pink and turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about. So shut up Becky-baka!"

Rebecky smiled sweetly, even though secretly she was evil as all heck, "You called Ichigo Strawberry-baka when you liked her." Ryou covered his eyes and started muttering to himself, "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la LA LA LA!"

Rebecca positively beamed, "Mission Make Ryou Crazy: COMPLETE!" Maz smirked at the half-crazy Ryou, "good job. Can I poke him with my fork?" Rebecky watched the la la la-ing Rhino in interest, "Nahh, he's been through enough."

With Pai and Jazz, Pai randomly decided to randomly say, "I don't actually like pie." And a random pie hit him in the face.

Keiichiro 'cake man' smiled, "Nicknames are fun!" (IQ rating = -10!)

Rebecky smirked, "I think I'm getting to the stage of Tart loving you just wait.... Mwahaha! This next review is from Tomahawk 3.0."

_wow. that was lots of fun._

okay, I have some new dares, and truths for you guys.

I think I'll start with...Rebecky!

Rebecky: I dare you to do 2 things: one, be nice to Mint for a whole chapter,  
and that includes not having her go out with this "Mr. Hobo." two: make out  
with Kish, and LOVE IT!

Ichigo: I think I'll be nice to you, and have you perform voodoo on Rebecky. **(I will make you regret this dare! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA)**____

Lettuce: get a new hair style, and go out with Pai. yeah, a little something  
for our friend, Jazz there.

Zakuro: tell Mint you don't love her.

Mint: I'll always be here for you! will you go out with my friend, Tomahawk?  
you might think he's cute! and heal the brand on your head please!

Pudding: you did a wonderful job tin the last chapter! you were the best  
overall who I dared! I dare you to do it again, but with a more deadly weapon!

Ryou: have a divorce with Ichigo.

Maz: tell the person you love how you feel.

and finally, Ichigo again: truth: did you really loved Ryou? the blond idiot?

"I made Masaya and Mr. Hobo get it on XP" Rebecky started laughing, "I already love making out with Kish!" But Bec made-out with him anyway.

Ichigo –who was still naked...- evilly took out the Rebecca Voodoo Doll she had prepared earlier. She then took out a pin and stuck it into the dolls eyes.

Rebecky abruptly stopped making out with Kisshu and clutched her face in pain. "What's wrong?!" a frightened Kisshu whispered. Rebecky removed her hands and blood spurted out, spraying all over an extremely worried Kisshu.

He held her tightly to his chest, muttering false promises that everything would be okay, trying to convince himself more than his Becky-chan.

Ichigo then started punching the Voodoo Doll, thinking this was a joke, a way of venting her anger, not realising what was happening in the very next room.

Rebecca's body jolted violently, repeatedly and then... stopped... Kisshu wiped the blood from his face and looked down at his Becky-chan sadly. "She's gone..." he muttered and burst into tears.

While Kisshu was crying Lettuce was getting a new hairstyle before her date with Pai –who I think was going to sneak away from Jazz... If he could. Zakuro also told Minto that she didn't love her anymore so Minto had the tattoo removed, "Yeah, I will..."

Pudding was getting hyper up on sugar... and she had a very deadly weapon in her hand! She had somehow managed to get –DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!!! – Maz's fork!

Kisshu repeated her name over and over until he was screaming. Everyone ran into the room – apart from Pudding and Ichigo – and peered down at the scene before them; Kisshu was on his knees hugging a very dead-looking Rebecca and blood was everywhere. Kisshu looked up sadly, his eyes pleading, "Help. Me."

**(AN I'm going to end this one here... this will be a two part... I realised I didn't do 2 and a ¼ reviews and I'll do them next time... you can cancel any dares that haven't been done if you want. Should I make me die and let Maz host this? Hmm...)**


	17. A Rather Sad End

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own it! I also own Harry Potter, Twilight, and Lord of the Rings... No, I am not serious, dimwits...**

**AN: Aww... Noone wanted me to die, thankies! Hmm... I don't think I'm actually continuing this though so... I might just have to kill every one... 'cept for Maz... Maz is coolness! Anyways... Here you go... The final chappy!**

_Pudding: you did a wonderful job in the last chapter! You were the best  
overall who I dared! I dare you to do it again, but with a more deadly weapon!_

After being hyped up on cookies... and lollies... sugar... more sugar.... Some pills off the ground... annnndd... maybe some dirt, Pudding grabbed Maz's fork and ran into the room where Ichigo was laughing evilly from the doorway, watching everyone morn Rebecky.

Just as Pudding lifted up her fork, the front door slammed open with a _BANG!_ And a furious Jazz came stomping in. Before anyone could protest, she had dragged Pai out by the ear.

Pudding ran forward and stabbed the fork into Minto's heart.

After that much blood was spilt, until Maz wrestled the fork off of Pudding and stabbed her, after all she had killed Tartuto (Who Maz had owned, thank you very much)...

And you didn't want to make Maz mad...

**AN: Oh My God, I am so sorry I had to do that everyone D:**

**Do I get brownie points for saving Pai?**

**It's very short too...**

**If you'd like to check out my new account (Which is mostly slash – You were warned - Mwahah) it's called IchigoPudding ^o^**


	18. Author Note

**AN: I promise this isn't the end!! I will make Pai and Maz eventually create something to bring up back to life.... Okay?**

**~IchigoPudding~**


End file.
